Memories of You
by Bhion-san
Summary: setiap orang mempunyai seseorang yang special. bagaimana jika orang special itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah keajaiban yang kau tidak ketahui dan membuat kau menyadari kesalahanmu dimasa lampau? Hey, aku seorang ayah. Dan aku, Natsu Dragneel, dan ini ceritaku. Untuk memori yang hilang dari benakku. Juga memori untukmu, yang tersayang.
1. Dream

**New Story.. Enjoy it ;). Terinspirasi dari OP Fairy Tail ke 7 (kalo nggak salah) yang be-OST. Evidence by DaisyxDaisy. Must hear that song :D (Recommended)**

* * *

><p><em>Natsu dream...<em>

"_Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? " tanyaku pada wanita berambut blonde itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menempelkan tangan kananku kepipinya. Aku merasakan setiap bulir air matanya jatuh membasahiku. Membasahi tanganku yang hangat. Merasakan pipinya yang sedingin es itu._

"_Lucy... kumohon... kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Seketika dia menyinggungkan senyum dan mengangguk._

"_Lucy..." gumamku sekali lagi._

"_Natsu... Onegai..." bisiknya pelan kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku._

~Natsu POV~

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membasahi wajahku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Mimpi itu..." aku bergumam dalam lamunanku. Hingga seorang wanita berambut silver merangkul pundakku.

"Natsu, sayang... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tunanganku tersebut. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hanya mimpi buruk.." balasku sambil mencium pipi kirinya. Dia tersenyum dan merangkulku.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di guild" katanya. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku lemah. Jujur, aku tidak menceritakan apa yang aku mimpikan pada Lisanna. Aku takut dia cemburu dan kau tahu...

Mimpi itu.. terasa begitu nyata... Lucy? Siapa dia?

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Aku terbangun diantara bunga-bunga indah. Sejurus kemudian itu semua berubah menjadi tempat yang gelap dengan spiral yang gelap pula. Aku melihat gadis berambut silver berdiri diseberang sana._

"_Natsuuuuuuuuu!" teriaknya memanggil namaku. Aku berlari dan meraih tangannya. Kupeluk gadis itu dan seperti aku tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Tetapi diseberang sana, aku melihat gadis berambut blonde tersenyum padaku, senyumnya dan sosok cantiknya semakin memudar dan kemudian menghilang. Sakit, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika dia menghilang dari hadapanku._

"_A... tungg-" sebelum kata-kataku selesai.. semua kembali gelap dan aku tersadar dirumah sakit. Yang aku lihat adalah biru,hitam,merah,silver, tetapi aku tak melihat bondie disitu._

"_Kau sadar! Natsu!" kata seorang wanita berambut merah scarlet._

"Hot Head! Kau sadar!" _kata seorang pria topless berambut hitam._

"_NATSU!" jerit seorang perempuan berambut biru yang diikat dengan bandana. Hingga seorang wanita berambut silver itu memelukku sambil menangis._

"_Natsuuu!" jeritnya dalam dekapanku. Aku hanya heran melihat tingkah laku semua orang._

"_Kalian..siapa?" tanyaku. Mereka menatapku dengan mata lebar seorang dokter masuk sambil membawakan berita yang cukup mengagetkan bagi mereka._

"_AMNESIAAAAAAAA?" jerit mereka bersamaan. Hingga pria berambut hitam dan wanita berambut scarlet membawa dokter itu keluar untuk bediskusi._

_Aku masih bertanya-tanya... Gadis itu... Blondie... siapa dia?_

_-End Flashback-_

Aku ingat saat perempuan berambut siver itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan bilang bahwa dia adalah tunanganku. Waktu itu yang kurasakan adalah senang, bahagia, dan rindu. Tetapi ketika malam tiba, semua itu berganti menjadi perasaan yang amat bersalah. Entah mengapa.

* * *

><p>~Night and the dream~<p>

"Lucy! JANGAAAAAAAAAAANN!" teriakku pada wanita berambut blondie itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan aku menyaksikan bagaimana tubuhnya dihujam oleh jutaan besi. Aku melihat monster itu tertawa dan tertawa. Kemudian tempat itu berganti di guild. Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap keringatku. Mimpi ternyata, hingga...

"Lucy! Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Erza pada wanita blondie itu.

"Natsu sudah mendapatkan Lisanna, Erza. Aku harus menanggung ini semua" Kata wanita blondie itu dengan air matanya yang bercucuran. Aku memperhatikannya... wajah yang selalu kurindukan.

"Lucy... itu berbahaya... AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK TINGGAL!" kata Erza dengan suara yang meninggi itu. Wanita berambut blonde itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, kemudian memeluk Erza.

"Erza, bilang pada Gray,Natsu, dan Lisanna. Aku harus pergi. Dan... sampaikan salamku pada Natsu, cepat sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali memorinya... Kita sudah selesai..." kata wanita itu sambil melangkah keluar. Erza menangis dengan derasnya. Dia berusaha mengejar wanita itu. Tempat kembali berganti menjadi sebuah rumah.

"LUCY! BERTAHANLAH!KAMI DISINI!" kata Erza. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tetapi aku melihat wanita itu berkeringat dan lemah.

"PORLYUSICA! DIA SEKARAT!" jerit Gray dari dalam.

"AKU TAHU! TENANGLAH DULU!" balas wanita tua itu.

"Ada apa dengan semua ini?" tanyaku. Tetapi semua tidak mendengarnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian aku mendengar tangisan bayi yang memekikan telinga.

"LUCY! LUCY!" Jerit Erza dengan khawatir.

"LUCY! BANGUN! LUCY!" jerit Grey tak kalah khawatir.

"Maaf... dia..." Porlyusica tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Erza dan Gray pun menangis.

"Hey... aku mau lihat! Ada apa disana?" aku berusaha membuka sekat yang ada dihadapanku. Tapi lubang hitam menarikku kembali. Dan ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat bahwa aku telah dirumahku.

"Kau bermimpi tentang dia lagi,huh?" Tanya Grey dengan muka yang amat sedih dan menyakitkan.

"Grey! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanyaku. Grey memalingkan mukanya dari penglihatanku.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang karena kau mabuk,Bodoh!" balasnya ketus.

"Oke itu menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya. Dan... kau tahu tentang ini bukan?" tanyaku padanya lagi.

"3 tahun... kau belum menemukan sedikitpun tentang dia... kemana memorimu yang bodoh itu pergi?" aku mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"APA SEMUA MEMORIMU SUDAH DIPENUHI DENGANG SI LISANNA BRENGSEK ITU?" tanya Grey dengan nada meninggi.

"LISANNA TIDAK BRESNGSEK! DAN JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TERHADAP WANITAKU!" balsku dengan suara tak kalah meninggi.

"DAN BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU JELASKAN TENTANG MIMPIMU ITU PADAKU! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT LUCY SAAT KAU MENGIGAU TADI, JAWAB SEKARANG!" kata-kata Grey tak bisa ku bantah, aku hanya menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu siapa Lucy itu... tapi kumohon... ini semua menggangguku Grey!"

"Dan melihatmu bersama Lisanna hanya menyakiti hati Erza,Jubia,Levi, dan hatiku!"

"Grey... siapakah Lucy itu?"

"Dan siapakah yang sudah membuatnya pergi? Natsu! Kenapa kau menyakiti dirinya lebih dari sekuat tenaganya? Apa kau kurang puas dengan itu?" tanya Grey dengan meneteskan air mata. Dia memalingkan mukanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan keadaan membisu karena aku tak sanggup membantahnya.

"Lucy... siapakah dirimu?" gumamku.

* * *

><p>ERZA POV<p>

Akhirnya aku sampai di Hosenka. Aku menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana. Disana aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan berambut coklat. Dialah maid yang aku sewa untuk menjaga rumah itu.

"Erza-sama... selamat datang" sapanya. Aku tersenyum dan melangkah kelantai atas. Aku melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya.

"BIBI ERZAAAAAAAA!" soraknya ketika dia melihatku. Aku berjongkok untuk memeluknya.

"Hei... Mau ikut bibi menemui mama?" tanyaku pada anak kencil itu.

Matanya berbinar menandakan iya. Kami melangkah keluar menuju tempat yang aku maksud.

Aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya... hanya masalah waktu..

Aku telah berjanji... hingga saat yang tepat itu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>PINISSSSSSSSSHHH!<strong>

**GJ bener yak ceritanya... oke kalau berkenan...**

**RnR please :D **

**Salam Bhion The Pen XD**


	2. Luna

**Banyak review-ers yang meminta untuk meneruskan cerita ini, well, baiklah.**

**Enjoy.. Disclaimer by Bhion**

* * *

><p><strong>ERZA P.O.V<strong>

"Luna..." Ujarku. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan mata onyx-nya. Dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya sangat mirip, hanya saja dia bermata Onyx seperti ayahnya yang super brengsek itu.

"Bibi Erza, bolehkan Luna disini sebentar saja, Luna kangen mama..." ujarnya menahan air matanya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir pet..." aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Mama, Luna... Kangen..." ujarnya seraya menagis. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Dia menatapku kemudian menangis dipelukanku.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" ujarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu, dia masih berumur 3 tahun 6 bulan, dia belum tahu dunia ini secara detail. Dia hanya mengenal mamanya selama 4 jam saja...

"Luna..." ujarku setelah dia sedikit tenang. Dia menatap mataku dalam dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Iya..." ucapnya lemah.

"Mau tidak ikut bibi, ke Fairy Tail.." ujarku. Dia tersentak kaget dan menatapku dengan matanya yang lebar.

"Fa...Fairy Tail?" ujarnya kaget dan sedikit rona ceria terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kita akan bertemu papa-mu sayang..." ujarku lantas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Papa..." dia lantas tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. Aku menyisir rambutnya yang sebahu itu.

"Luna ingin ketemu Papa.." ujarnya lalu terlelap kealam mimpi.

Lucy, maaf kurasa saat ini aku harus mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki yang telah membuatmu pergi itu.. sekali lagi maafkan aku yang harus melakukan ini, ini semua demi kebaikan Luna, putri kecilmu.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Pagi yang cukup ramai di Fairy Tail, tapi itu tak terpancar diwajah Salamander yang hebat itu.

"Hey..." seseorang menyapanya dengan muka cukup masam.

"Levy.." balasnya dengan lesu.

"Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memilih tempat ini, apa kau suka membaca buku?" ujarnya dengan senyum palsu. Natsu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sudahlah Levy, hilangkan senyum palsumu itu, jujur aku kurang suka membaca buku, tapi tempat ini seperti menariku masuk kedalam sini." Ujar Natsu seraya membalik halaman buku tanpa membacanya.

"Sudah kuduga, Hey Natsu, bagaimana hubunganmu denga..ya... Lisanna? Kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengannya" tanya Levy.

"Ya... Lisanna adalah wanita yang hebat, baik, dan perhatian.. aku sangat mencintai dia dan aku tak mau kehilangan dia sekali lagi, aku akan mem..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Natsu, hentikan omonganmu itu, kau sama sekali tak mengerti akan perasaan seseorang yang telah kau tinggalkan..." ujar Levy.

"AKU TAK MENINGGALKAN SIAPAPUN!" ujar Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

"NATSU! KAU MENINGGALKAN SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG MENGERTI AKU! KAU ITU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA PERGI! KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN LUC... " Levy berhenti disatu titik dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Luce...Lucy?" tanya Natsu. Levy melebarkan matanya dan mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Kau... tak...tak ingat dengannya?" ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Lucy... kalau tidak salah..."

PLAAAAAAAAAAAK!... Levy menampar Natsu dengan kerasnya dan menyebabkan Natsu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"JIKA KAU MEMANG TAK BISA MENGINGATNYA... LEBIH BAIK JANGAN DIINGAT SEBELUM MEMORI ITU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA!" ujar Levy seraya pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

"Mereka semua mengenalnya... mengapa aku tidak. Lucy, apakah kau sebegitu berharga untukku?" gumam Natsu sedih.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku berjalan gontai kearah bar. Kemudian terduduk dikursi dan menyandarkan kepalaku dimeja bar. Mira memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Natsu, kenapa kau begitu murung dan tak bersemangat? Kangen sama Lisanna ya?" ujarnya menggodaku dengan nama Lisanna.

"Ah.. Ano.. tidak. Cuma nggak enak badan aja kok" ujarku bohong.

"Natsu, aku tahu kau bohong lebih baik kau ceritakan dari pada kau simpan dan akan membuatmu sakit kedepannya." Ujar Mira sambil membelai rambutku lembut.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada Lisanna, kumohon.." ucapku sambil menegakkan kepalaku.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah, aku janji.." ujar Mira sambil menarik kursi kemudian mendudukinya.

"Semua orang... pasti tahu tenang gadis bernama Lucy, sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku, semua orang seakan menutupi Lucy dariku, sudah 3 minggu ini aku bermimpi tentangnya, mulai dari misi itu, rumah itu, guild... semuanya membuatku bingung,Mira! Kau pasti tahu tentang Lucy! Mira, kumohon.. siap Lucy itu?" ucapku padanya. Dia sedikit syok dan sedikt menjauh dariku.

"Natsu, kau yakin ingin mengetahui tentangnya? Aku tak yakin..." ujarnya sedikit khawatir.

"KUMOHON MIRA! INI SEMUA MENYIKSAKU!" ujarku.

"Semoga ini berakhir baik... Natsu, ikut aku.." Mira kemudian membawaku kesebuah ruangan dekat dengan perpustakaan, ruangan itu cukup indah dan terhias kaca berwarna-warni. Aku tak ingat akan ruangan ini, atau semuanya memang tidak mengetahuni ya?

"MEMORY... OPEN!" ucap Mira, kemudian pintu kaca mozaik besar itu terbuka.

"Natsu ini adalah ruangan tentang semua penyihir di Fairy Tail yang telah tiada" ucap Mira dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ti..Tiada?" ucapku dengan kaget. Mira mengangguk dengan beratnya. Kemudian menuntunku kesebuah rak buku yang usang dan tua.

"Lucy Heartphilia.. wafat 18 Desember 77x, kau bisa mengingatnya dalam buku ini" ujar Mira sambil memberiku sebuah buku dengan sampul emas berlogo Fairy Tail dan ada kunci yang bisa dipakai untuk membuka buku itu.

"Sejauh ini, kau puas kan, Natsu?" ujarnya sedih. Kemudian Mira pamit kembali bekerja dan meninggalkanku diruangan itu.

Aku mulai membaca buku itu. Sedikit berdebu tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

_Book:_

_Lucy Heartphilia, lahir di Hargeon 1 juli 77x, dia mulai mempelajari tentang sihir diumur 4 tahun. Kemudian dia mulai menguasai Stelar Mage saat berumur 7 tahun. Dia dikenal dengan anak yang cerdas,periang,serta anggun. Dia bermasalah dengan ayahnya tetapi dia tetap tinggal hingga dia berumur 17 tahun dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, di Hosenka dia bertemu dengan Natsu dan Happy... kemudian mereka membawanya ke Fairy Tail untuk bergabung. Bakat menulis novelnya dia kembangkan di Guild ini, disamping menjalankan misi, dia juga sangat suka menulis surat untuk ibunya. Tapi tak pernah di-Post kan._

**(A/N: Aku nggak akan menulis banyak karena mungkin kalian lebih tahu tetang Lucy.. maaf)**

_18 Desember 77x, sebuah misi dia lakukan secara solo. Dia gugur demi mempertahankan hidupnya. Dia meninggal denga damai. Dia pergi bagaikan peri yang akan kembali kesurga. Selamanya dia akan menjadi bagian dari Fairy Tail, dan dia adalah peri terindah kami.._

_-Master Makalov untuk Lucy, 19 Desember, 77x-_

Kemudian aku membalik halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan foto-foto tetang Lucy. Aku melihat diriku bersamanya, tersenyum tulus dalam busana senada. Aku melihat background foto itu.

Fairy Tail Anniversary. Lalu aku melihat tittle kecil dibawah foto itu.

'_Mr and Mrs. Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy_' . aku tersenyum dan membalik halaman berikutnya. Di halaman berikutnya kulihat wajah damai Lucy didalam peti silver itu. Peti yang akan membawanya menuju surga. Aku mulai menangis, air mataku membasahi foto itu.

"Lu..Lu..Lucy... kenapa kau harus pergi? Aku tahu aku salah.. tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku untuk mengucapkan maaf padamu..." rasa bersalahku semakin besar memenuhi rongga dadaku, sesak. Meski aku belum tahu pasti apa kesalahanku, tapi rasa bersalah ini semakin kuat menyiksaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Erza berjalan santai dengan Luna disampingnya. Menggandeng tangan kecil Luna yang halus itu. Luna menjelajah setiap sudut jalan yang dilewatinya hingga..

"Bibi Erza.." panggil Luna. Erza menoleh kearahnya.

"Iya Luna sayang.. ada apa?" tanya Erza sambil berjongkok memandangnya.

"Boleh...Boleh aku minta boneka itu?" ujar Luna sambil menunjuk boneka naga berwarna biru di etalase sebuah toko kelontong itu.

"Tentu sayang, ayo.." ujar Erza menggandengnya ke toko itu.

"Permisi..." ujar Erza. Penjaga toko itu melongok kearah mereka.

"Ah.. Nona Erza... Ini pasti..." penjaga toko itu terdiam sebentar.

"Ah.. bukankah nona kecil ini mirip dengan Nona Lucy?" ucapnya dengan memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot. Luna bersembunyi dibelankang Erza.

"Pak Hamels, boleh bicara sebentar?" ujar Erza.

"Pak.. Dia Luna, anak semata wayang Lucy dan... Natsu" Ujar Erza dengan nada sedih.

"Hah? Tuan Salamander? Dimana Mamanya? Aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada nona Lucy dan tuan muda Natsu." Ucap Pak Hamels dengan muka sumringah..

"Natsu hilang ingatan.. dan Lucy.. telah... Meninggal.." ucap Erza seraya melirik kearah Luna yang sedang melihat mainan itu.

"Oh, saya mengerti perasaan Nona Luna. Ada apa kau kemari?" ujar Pak Hamels.

"Oh, Luna melihat boneka naga itu, dia ingin sekali. Jadi aku mau membelikannya." Ujar Erza seraya tersenyum.

"Aaa.. boneka naga itu ya? Ambilah tak usah bayar" ucap kakek tua itu.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Anggap sebagai hadiah untuk kelahirannya dan ulang tahun Luna.." ucap Pak Hamels..

"Terima kasih, Pak. Luna akan sangat senang" ucap Erza kembali ke Luna.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pak Hamels, Erza dan Luna melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Guild.

**_Sesampainya di Guild_**

Erza membuka pintu dan semua anggota guild tertuju pada Erza dan gadis kecil yang amat mirip dengan Lucy.

"Erza... Luc..." semua orang berhenti disatu titik. Kemudian Natsu keluar dari ruang itu sambil mengusap air matanya. Erza melihatnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Natsu..." Natsu melihat kearah Erza dan matanya yang sayu dan penuh kesedihan itu tak bisa membohongi Erza.

"Kau sudah tau tetangnya, huh?" tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"Ya... aku tahu..." ujarnya sedih.

"Papa..." Natsu melihat kearah lutut Erza. Luna berdiri dengan memeluk boneka yang baru dibelinya menatap mata ayahnya yang berwarna sama dengan matanya. Natsu terkejut. Dia tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lucy..." ucapnya.

"Papa.. Namaku Luna.. Lucy itu nama Mama" ujar Luna Innocent. Natsu menatap Erza yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu.

"Tapi aku bukan papamu..." ujarnya.

"Bukan... Papa adalah Papa Luna!" ujar Luna sedikit membentak.

"Tapi aku..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Natsu... dia adalah putri kecilmu dengan... Lucy" ujar Erza.

Kata-kata Erza menghentikan jantung Natsu saat itu juga.

* * *

><p><strong>RnR please :D<strong>

**Thank you... Arigatou.. Gamshamidea...**


	3. Photograph

**Untuk : Shiho Dragneel**

**Haha.. tenang happy end kok.. Oke Angst- Alret here...**

**Nah chappy 3 is Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu masih memandang Luna dengan seksama. Semuanya sama seperti Lucy. Sangat sama. Hatinya mulai bergetar lagi. Dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan malaikat kecil yang cantik itu.

"Lu...Luna.." Ucap Natsu terbata. Luna masih memperhatikan mata Onyx yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Papa.." balasnya. Kemudian dia melirik kearah Erza yang tersenyum padanya. Erza melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Gaun sepanjang lutut berwarna Oranye Cream milik Luna berkibas terkena angin saat dia berlari memeluk papanya.

"PAPA! Luna..Luna... TAKUT SENDIRIAN!" Luna menangis dipundak papanya. Natsu sedikit kaget dan kemudian dia memeluk balik Luna yang sudah menangis itu.

"Go..Gommenne.." Ujar Natsu lembut sambil membelai rambut blonde keemasan milik Luna. Erza menjauh dari mereka dengan air mata yang berontak ingin keluar di pelupuk matanya itu.

"Erza... kenapa kau bawa Luna kemari?" Ujar Gray tiba-tiba. Erza menoleh kearahnya.

"Luna berhak tahu, Gray..." ujar Erza melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Seharusnya jangan kau biarkan Natsu mengetahuinya.." Ujar Gray sedih.

**_Back To Natsu_**

"Luna.." panggil Natsu pada putri kecilnya itu. Luna menoleh kearahnya,tersenyum. Natsu melihat senyuman seindah Lucy itu terpancar jelas di wajah Luna.

"Luna.. tahu Papa dari mana?" tanya Natsu. Luna kemudian membuka ransel pink yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya bersampul coklat. Kemudian mengeluarkan 2 lembar foto.

"Mama... ngg... Bibi Erza... memberi Luna ini. Ini Papa sama Mama.. Ini...ng.. Mama" ujarnya dengan polos. Natsu memperhatikan kedua foto itu. Dia melihat dirinya dan Lucy bergandengan tangan disebuah taman hiburan sambil membawa Ice Cream dan tertawa lepas serta tulus. Di foto berikutnya dia melihat Lucy sedang mengandung dan membawa buku tentang bayi. Ekspresinya tertawa lepas seakan dia tidak sabar untuk menggendong malaikat kecilnya didalam pelukkannya. Natsu memperhatikan wajah itu. Begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Luna..."

"Hngg..."

"Untuk kali ini, mau...maukah..kau tinggal bersamaku.. err.. Papa?" ujar Natsu pada anak perempuan yang manis itu. Luna menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Kemudian mengangguk riang.

"Benarkah itu sayang?" ujar Natsu sedikit bergetar. Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya! Papa!" balas Luna sekali lagi. Natsu kemudian memeluk Luna. Luna membalasnya.

"Nah Luna... apa kau mau Ice Cream?" Ujar Natsu seraya tersenyum. Luna hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Natsu menggandeng tangan kecil Luna yang lembut itu menuju bar.

"Natsu, wah siapa gadis manis ini?" ujar Mira. Natsu mendudukan Luna di kursi bar yang cukup tinggi dan Luna menatap Mira.

"Luna..." ujar Luna malu-malu. Natsu membelai rambut putrinya lembut.

"Mira, ini putriku dengan Lucy. Kind of suprising, tapi aku menyukainya" ujar Natsu. Mira sedikit terkejut. Kemudian dia tersenyum kearah anak dan ayah itu.

"Baiklah, Nona cantik, kau mau Ice cream?" ujar Mira seraya mencubit pipi Luna lembut.

"Iya!" balas Luna dengan mempererat pelukannya terhadap boneka naganya itu. Kemudian Mira bergegas mengambil Ice Cream untuk Luna.

"Panggil aku Bibi Mira ya sayang" ujar Mira sambil meletakan Ice cream didepan Luna.

"Bibi.. Mira" ujar Luna. Mira tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Luna lembut sekali lagi.

"Natsu sayang!" ujar seorang take over mage berambut silver pendek dan bermata biru dari depan pintu Guild.

"Lisanna!" ujar Natsu sedikit terkejut. Lisanna berlari kearah Natsu dengan senyum mengembang kemudian senyum itu pudar saat melihat kearah Luna yang sangat (100%) mirip dengan Lucy itu.

"Natsu sayang... siapa gadis kecil ini?" ujar Lisanna sedikit emosi.

"Oh... Dia, Lisanna ini Luna, putriku bersama Lucy" Ujar Natsu. Luna melirik kearah Lisanna sejenak kemudian kembali lagi memakan Ice creamnya.

"APA? TAK ADA BUKTINYA KALAU KAU PAPANYA!" ujar Lisanna sedikit membentak Natsu.

"Tentu ada... Lihat!" ujar Natsu sambil memperlihatkan foto dia dan Lucy. Serta foto Lucy yang tengah hamil itu. Lisanna terkejut dan marah. Dia mengambil foto Lucy yang seorang diri dan berjalan kearah Luna.

"Luna... ini foto mama satu-satunya ya?" tanya Lisanna.

"Iya! Yang ku sukai! Favorit!" ujarnya lantas tersenyum. Senyum licik terbesit di bibir tipis Lisanna.

"Kalau begitu... ini berharga sekali ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sangat!" balas Luna tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Natsu memperhatikan mereka senang.

"Luna... lihat..." Luna melihat kearah Lisanna. Lalu Lisanna merobek-robek foto itu dihadapan Luna hingga menjadi bagian paling kecil. Sekecil-kecilnya. Luna mulai menangis. Natsu hanya terpaku tak bergerak melihatnya.

"LIHAT! MAMAMU SUDAH MATI! DAN NGGAK USAH INGET-INGET DIA LAGI! PERCUMA DIA SUDAH MENJADI MAKANAN CACING DAN BANGKAI TAK BERNILAI! DIA ITU SUDAH MATI! DASAR GADIS BODOH!" ujar Lisanna membentak Luna. Luna ketakutan,sedih,dan marah hanya bisa menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Ma...Ma... MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Luna didengar oleh Erza,Levy, dan Bisca.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levy.

"LUNA!" ujar Erza menghampiri Luna dan menggendongnya. Luna tetap menangis sambil menunjuk kelantai dimana robekan foto mamanya ada.

"Si...SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" ujar Bisca sambil memmungut robekan kecil itu.

"AKU! MEMANG KENAPA? LUNA SAJA TERLALU MANJA! MASA BEGINI SAJA MENANGIS SAMPAI SEGITUNYA?" ujar Lisanna.

"Luna... Ini masih bisa diperbaiki, ayo ikut kami" Ujar Levy sambil mengelus punggung Luna. Kemudian Erza, Bisca,dan Levy pergi dari bar. Levy memandang kesal Lisanna yang sudah seenaknya. Tapi itu tak dihiraukan Lisanna. Lantas Lisanna duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Nah...Natsu.." beluk selesai kata-katanya.. sebuah tamparan kasar mendarat dipipinya.

PLAAAAAK! Lisanna melihat kearah orang yang menamparnya.

"Mi..Mira nee.." ujar Lisanna melihat kemarahan kakak tertuanya itu.

"Tega sekali kau..." ujarnya dengan nada marah yang ditahan.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA KAK! JIKA ADA LUNA MAKA NATSU TIDAK..."

"SETIDAKNYA KAU HARUS MENGERTI GADIS KECIL ITU! DIA SUDAH KEHILANGAN IBUNYA!"

"KITA SAMA KAK MIRA! KITA KEHILANGAN KEDUANNYA!"

"KAU TAK TAHU LUNA SEDETIK PUN!"

"MEMANG! DAN AKU TAK MAU TAHU!" ujar Lisanna semakin meninggi. Mira memandangnya marah dan keluar dari bar dan melangkah menuju Erza yang sedang menenangkan Luna disudut guild.

"Nah.. Natsu bagaimana jika kita..."

"Aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi..." ujar Natsu dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa?" tanya Lisanna bingung. Natsu memandangnya dengan kemarahan.

"Sedetikpun kau tak tahu Luna... kau lakukan itu hanya untuk memilikiku? KAU LEBIH RENDAH DARI BINATANG MANAPUN!" ujar Natsu melangkah pergi menuju Luna. Lisanna terpaku dan mulai menangis..

"Kau itu milikku... Natsu, bukan Lucy" ujar Lisanna menangis sendiri di bar.

* * *

><p>Erza masih menenangkan Luna yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Levy menyusun robekan foto itu dan Bisca membantunya.<p>

"Stick!" ujar Levy sambil menggunakan lem sihir. Foto Lucy kembali utuh tak ada bekas robekan sedikitpun. Luna melihatnya kemudian mengambil foto itu dari tangan Levy.

"Ma..ma.." ujar Luna sedikit tersenyum dipelukan Erza.

"Luna..." ujar Mira memanggil Luna. Luna menoleh kearahnya dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis tadi.

"Ma..Maafkan bibi.." ujar Mira sambil menunduk bersalah. Luna menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Iya..." ujar Luna. Mira melihat senyum tulus itu. Dia teringat akan milik Lucy yang sama persis dengan putrinya.

'_She has your beautiful smile... Lucy. Very beautiful_' ujar Mira dalam hati.

"PAPA!" ujar Luna sambil melangkah menuju papanya. Natsu berjongkok dan membuka lengannya lebar untuk menyambut malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Papa!" ujar Luna memeluk Natsu dengan foto Lucy ditangannya.

"Luna.. Maaf.." ujar Natsu sambil mempererat pelukkanya. Luna mengangguk dan menatap Natsu lembut. Luna menguap tanda mengantuk. Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum dan menggendongnya. Menimang-nimangnya agar dia semakin nyaman dipelukannya. Hingga Luna terlelap dipelukan ayahnya itu. Erza memperhatikan Natsu dan Luna. Erza melihat rasa bersalah Natsu berbaur dengan rasa bahagiannya.

"Natsu... Kali ini kau telah menemukan kebahagiannmu bukan? Walau hanya sedikit. Aku yakin Luna akan menjadi seseuatu yang bisa kau lindungi dan sayangi.. Lucy akan mengerti akan hal itu..." ujar Erza dari kejauhan.

Natsu masih memeluk Luna yang terlelap itu, mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. Sesekali dia membenamkan setengah wajahnya di bahu kecil Luna. Merasakan kehangatan anaknya dan membiarkan aroma Luna bercampur dalam indra penciumannya.

"Luna..." bisik Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan mencium kepala Luna dengan lembut.

'_Papa memang bukan papa yang sempurna untuk mu,Luna.. karena tak sedikitpun ingatan tentang mamamu ada dibenak papa. Tapi papa yakin... Luna bisa mengembalikan memori tentang mama.. papa yakin._' Ujar Natsu dalam hati.

["_ Yo! Namaku Natsu dan ini Happy" ujar Natsu._

"_Aye!" ujar Happy. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Oh ya aku lupa, siapa namamu?" ujar Natsu sekali lagi._

"_Lucy.. Lucy Heartphilia" ujar Lucy masih dengan senyumnya._

"_siapa? Luigi? Luce? Atau.." Natsu masih belum mengingat dengan baik nama Lucy._

"_LUCYYY!" ujar Lucy._]

Natsu tercenggang. Dia memengang kepalanya yang sakit akibat kilasan memori itu. Sementara tangan kirinya masih menggendong Luna.

"Apa itu?" ujar Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>RnR Please :D<strong>


	4. Flashback

**Chappy 4...**

**Untuk Shiho Dragneel, Hyuuga Kimichi, bjtatihowo, Al-Find-Ra,** **IrisWhiteDreyar, Kuro Neko **

**Nahoko-chan, edogawa Luffy, dan RedBloody-Yukata buat review nya :D. **

**Juga para reader yang lain XD**

**Dan kujelaskan lagi: Natsu dan Lucy belum menikah!**

**Disclaimer by Bhion The Pen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Waktu senja pun tiba. Mentari seakan beranjak dari singga sanannya untuk terlelap tidur, digantikan oleh tarian sinar Dewi bulan nan anggun.

"Mata ne..." ujar semua anggota Guild sebelum beranjak pulang dari Guild. Natsu membawa tas perlengkapan Luna dipundaknya dan Luna dipelukannya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Apartement Lucy ya.." ujar Natsu seraya memperhatikan jalan. Sampai di depan pintu apartement Lucy, Natsu menemukan Gray dan Juvia sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Gray... Juvia" gumam Natsu. Juvia menghampiri Natsu dan meminta untuk mengambil Luna.

"Juvia tak akan menyakiti Lucy kecil" Ujar Juvia sambil membawa Luna masuk ke Apartement yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni itu. Gray mengajak Natsu untuk masuk. Saat masuk, Natsu melihat Juvia turun dari lantai 2.

"Luna-chan sudah tidur ditempatnya, Gray-sama, Natsu-san" ujar Juvia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Juvia kau pulang duluan ya.. aku mau berbicara dengan Natsu sebentar" ujar Gray.

"Baik.. Hati-hati Gray-sama" ujar Juvia melangkah keluar apartement.

Sejenak suasanya menjadi canggung hingga Gray buka suara.

"Natsu.. kau tahu kan?" ujar Gray.

"Ya aku tahu.." Balas Natsu. Gray mendekat kearah Natsu dan mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya.

"Jika kau suah tahu, sebaiknya kau tak akan pernah membuat Luna menangis apalagi tersakiti seperti yang barusan terjadi, jika kau lakukan, kau akan tahu akibat terburuknya. Beruntung aku tak menghajarmu hingga mati saat Lucy tiada" ujar Gray sambil melepas cengkramannya. Natsu menunduk.

"Aku pulang" ujar Gray sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu apartement.

Natsu melihat kesekeliling. Dia tak asing dengan tempat itu.

[_"NATSU! Sudah kubilang untuk lewat pintu! Bukan jendela! Dan jangan tidur dikasurku seperti itu!" ujar Lucy._

"_Tapi... ini enak Luce..."ujar Natsu sambil berguling-guling dikasur Lucy._

"_TIDAK SOPAN!"ujar Lucy. Natsu lalu menarik tangan Lucy._

"_Mengapa kau tak... tidur disini bersa..ma...ku...Luce...zzzz" Natsu terlelap dengan nyenyaknya_]

"AH!" Natsu memegang kepalanya lagi. Memori yang dia terima dengan sekelebat membuat otaknya sakit.

"Memori itu.. Lucy.." gumam Natsu. Natsu melangkah menuju lantai 2. Didapatinya Luna sedang memeluk boneka kecil bebentuk kepala kucing dan disebelahnya adalah boneka naga yang baru dibelinya.

"kapan Juvia menaruh boneka itu." Ujar Natsu merebahkan tubunya disamping Luna. Diamatinya wajah damai Luna yang tidur itu.

"Ma..Ma... Luna..nggg" igau Luna sambil mempererat pelukannya pada bonekanya. Ekspresinya sedih dan menyakitkan hati siapa pun yang mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah Luna. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ssshh.. tenang sayang, Papa disini.. disampingmu.. jangan sedih lagi ya, sayang" ujar Natsu kemudian mencium kening Luna. Ekspresi Luna kembali tenang dan damai.

"Pa..Pa" igau Luna sekali lagi. Natsu tersenyum dan matanya mulai berat. Kedua orang itupun kini terlelap tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Flashback-<strong>

Hari yang cerah dimagnolia. Seperti biasa Natsu dan kawan-kawan melakukan aktivitas diguild.

"Luce! Ayo kemari kita main bersama! Gray kau tidak usah ikut!" ujar Natsu melirik sinis pada Gray.

"Hey! Aku juga tak perlu mainan bodohmu itu!" ujar Gray.

"APA?" balas Natsu.

"Hentikan sebelum aku marah, Natsu,Gray" ujar Lucy dengan Erza mode on.

"Go..gommen" ujar Natsu dan Gray.

"Lucy, kau sakit?" tanya Erza yang-entah-darimana-asalnya sambil menepuk pundak Lucy.

"Sedikit, aku sedikit pusing.. haa... misi kemarin membuatku sakit" keluh Lucy.

"Natsu!" teriak seorang gadis dari depan pintu.

"Lisanna!" ujar Natsu girang kemudian berlari kearah gadis itu. Mereka berpelukan kemudian Natsu mencium lembut Lisanna. Lucy hanya memperhatikannya.

"Ne... papa mau memancing bersama anak kita? " tanya Lisanna sambil melirik kearah Happy.

"AYE!" ujar Happy sambil melayang kearah mereka.

"TENTU AKU MAU!" ujar Natsu bersemangat. Lisanna kemudian menggandeng tangan Natsu dan keluar dari Guild dengan ceria.

"Setidaknya kau pamit.." ujar Lucy sambil menahan air matanya.

Fairy tail seang mengadakan pesta besar akan kembalinya mereka dari pulau Tenrou. Juga pesta kelahiran Asuka, anak Alzack dan Bisca.

"YAY! I LOVE FAIRY TAIL!" ujar Natsu seraya meneguk minumannya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Natsu jangan terlalu banyak, nanti kau mabuk!" ujar Lisanna yang sudah mulai tak kuat menahan alkohol yang lebih banyak lagi. Hingga Akhirnya dia pinsan.

Pestapun berakhir. Semua pinsan dimana mereka terakhir kali memegang alkohol.

"Lucy, lebih baik kau bawa Natsu pulang kerumahnya" ujar Mira sambil menggendong Lisanna dipunggungnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Lucy sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayolah, kau kan sahabat baiknya, Lucy" Ujar Mira sambil melangkah pulang.

"Mir... Hah... baiklah." Lucy melihat kearah Natsu yang sudah terlelap tidur itu. Dia sesekali mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari wajah Natsu.

"Bodoh, jika tidak kuat minum lebih baik jangan paksakan dirimu" ujar Lucy sambil membelai lembut rambut Natsu.

"Ngghnn... Li..san..na" gumam Natsu dalam tidurnya. '_sekarang yang ada disampingmu itu aku, Natsu... Bukan Lisanna_' ujar Lucy sambil menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Apa boleh buat dia harus menahan rasa sakitnya dan mulai memapah Natsu dengan kesadaran minim itu untuk pulang.

"LA! Hey! Lisanna! Ayo kita kencan!" ujar Natsu dengan tidak sadar. Lucy yang memapahnya juga hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena Natsu bergerak terlalu sering.

"NATSU! Jangan bergerak dengan megayunkan tanganmu seperti itu! Berat tau!" ujar Lucy sambil tetap mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Wo...wo! Hari yang indah!" Natsu tetap berbicara tidak jelas, Lucy hanya bisa berjalan agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Woy! Lucy! Hati-hati dengan Pria itu!" ujar seorang bapak-bapak dari atas perahu itu.

"Ha...Hai!" balas Lucy yang mulai kelelahan.

"Haaa... sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kerumah, lebih baik di apartementku dulu sajalah" ujar Lucy sambil membuka pintu apartementnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

Kurebahkan tubuh Natsu di sofa dengan perlahan. Kuamati wajahnya yang (kurasa) tampan itu.

"Payah! Hanya karena taruhan bodoh Cana kau sampai mabuk begini?" ujarku sebelum bergegas mengganti bajuku. Piyama berarna pink polos itu terasa begitu nyaman saat kugunakan. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi kudapati Natsu berpindah ketempat tidurku.

"Malam ini sepertinya aku disofa lagi" ujarku sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur untuk sekedar mengambil bantal dan selimut. Aku melihat Natsu yang mulai tenang, kusunggingkan senyumku dengan ikhlas. Ku belai rambut salmon pink nya itu.

"Hey Natsu, lain kali jangan merepotkanku ya" bisikku.

"Hnggg... uggghhmm... Hay... Li...Luce" ujar Natsu sambil membuka matanya dan memandangku.

"Sudah sadar? Baguslah, lebih baik kau pulang jika sudah sadar" ujarku seraya membalikan badan.

"Luce... temani aku" ujar Natsu sambil menggengam lengan kiriku.

"Eh..." aku tersentak kaget dengan pernyataannya.

"Luce...Luce... aku takut... Igneel pergi" ujar Natsu mulai menitikan air mata. Aku memandangnya lembut dan kubelai sekali lagi rambut salmon pink-nya itu.

"Natsu, aku disini, tenanglah..." Natsu memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lu...Lucy" ujar Natsu sambil bangkit dan menempelkan bibir hangatnya dengn milikku.

"Na..." ujarku bingung. Saat aku ingin mengeluarkan kata-kataku lagi, dia sudah memutusnya dengan ciuman lagi.

"Lucy, temani aku" ujarnya dan aku bisa merasakan kesadarannya masih minim, Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Natsu apa yang salah denganmu?" aku mulai berontak tapi Natsu sudah mengunciku dikasur. Dia berada diatasku. Matanya yang masih sayu memandangku tajam.

"Tidak... aku... tidak akan melepaskan siapapun lagi..." ujarnya. Aku tak mengerti akan apa yang dia katakan.

"I'll treasure you" ujarnya kemudian menciumku lagi. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Sesekali kami mencari udara untuk bernafas. Natsu masih mengunci tanganku. Hingga dia mulai menjelajahi tubuhku.

"NATSU! TIDAK!" ujarku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku. Tapi dia kembali mengunciku dengan ciuman. Memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi..." ujarnya ditengah ciuman. Aku mulai kehilangan pikiranku hingga sebuah nama menyadarkanku.

"Lisanna, jangan pergi... " Hatiku hancur. Aku berusaha menarik diri dari Natsu. Ini salah, aku bukan milikmu Natsu, tapi aku ingin menjadi milikmu, kau punya Lisanna.

Kuncian Natsu semakin menguat aku yang lemah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hingga aku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning-Normal P.O.V<strong>

Lucy membuka matanya dan melihat tubuhnya tak tertutup apapun. Dia sadar akan apa yang sudah Natsu lakukan padanya. Dia hanya bisa menangis karena dia merasa sudah mengkhianati temannya, Lisanna. Walau dia tahu Lisanna mungkin sangat membenci dia.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Lucy ditengah tangisannya. Dia merasakan gerakkan Natsu disampingnya. Lucy segera keluar dari tempat tidur dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegalauannya dengan memainkan poker face-nya.

"Apa makanannya sudah siap?" ujar Natsu sambil membuka matanya dan menadapati tubuhnya yang sama seperti Lucy tadi.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHHH! LUCY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" ujar Natsu sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Natsu... aku saja baru bangun. Semalam aku tidak pulang, Levy yang mengantarkan aku pulang" ujar Lucy berbohong sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"SEHARUSNYA SEMALAM AKU BERSAMA LISANNA! BUKAN DISINI!" ujar Natsu sambil keluar apartement. Hingga bisikan kecil Lucy menghentikannya.

"Natsu, jika aku pergi darimu, saat ini juga, atau mungkin nanti, apakah kau akan mengingatku?" bisikan Lucy yang mampu dia dengar menghentikannya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" ujar Natsu.

"Lupakan, jikapun aku pergi, aku tak punya tujuan" ujar Lucy sambil memasang senyum palsu. Natsu menghampirinya dan membalikan badan Lucy yang daritadi membelakanginya.

"Luce, kau temanku! Kau akan aku temukan kemanapun kau pergi!" ujar Natsu.

"Jika kau tak bisa?" ujar Lucy sambil memandang mata Onyx Natsu.

"AKAN AKU TEMUKAN!" ujar Natsu sedikit membentak.

"Hey Natsu, seperti apakah Lisanna untukmu saat ini?" ujar Lucy sekali lagi.

"Lebih dari orang yang aku cintai! Aku menyukai dan mencintai dia. Apa dia akan menyukai ku balik?" tanya Natsu. Lucy membuang pandangannya dan dia menyunggingkan senyumnya sekali lagi memandang Natsu yang kebingungan itu.

"She loves you" ujar Lucy. Natsu melepaskan _grin_ khasnya dan berlari kearah guild.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menemukanku?" ujar Lucy melihat Natsu yang semakin jauh.

**_Skip time : 3month- Normal P.O.V_**

Team Natsu sedang menjalankan misi tingkat S-Class. Natsu melayangkan pukulannya kearah lawan tapi lawannya cukup tangguh untuk dia hadapi. Dengan kecepatan kilat sang lawan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang amat licik.

"Complicated sekali Salamander, kau punya begitu banyak kelemahan. Ah... suatu hari kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karena tanpa kelemahan itu kau akan menjadi kuat" ujar pria dengan jubah menjuntai panjang berambut biru legam dengan mata hijau menyala.

"A..Apa?" ujar Natsu. Sang lawan telah memegang kepalanya dan mulai muncul lingkaran sihir diatas kepalanya.

"Kuhapus semua kelemahannmu, suatu hari kau akan mendapatkannya kembali dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pedih." Ujarnya. Natsu tak berkutik dan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"Erase! Memories!" Natsu terpental jauhdan tak sadarkan diri.

"Natsu!" Lucy berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk Natsu. Sang lawan melihat Lucy. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan sihir.

"Wanita sang Salamander huh?" ujar pria itu.

"Turunkan aku, brengsek!" ujar Lucy ketus. Sang pria tersenyum dan mulai menggoda Lucy.

"Nona manis, jangan panggil aku brengsek, panggil aku Earl." Ujarnya. Dia berhenti sesaat dan merasakan adanya detak jantung lain disekitarnya.

"De..detak jantung? Dan itu berasal dari... sini" ujar Earl sambil menunjuk keperut Lucy.

Earl menyentuh bagian yang ia tunjuk seketika itu juga rasa sakit yang amat sangat sakit dirasakan oleh Lucy.

"!" teriak Lucy dengan kencang.

"Nona... ck..ck..ck... bayi sang salamander,huh? Sungguh ironis, aku sudah menghapus semua memorinya." Earl mulai tertawa.

"Biarkan saja, dia mau lupa atau tidak, jika kau sakiti bayiku, KUBUNUH KAU!" Ujar Lucy ketus.

"Mwahahhaha... dengar nona, bayi ini mempunyai sihir yang sangat besar, dragon slayer dan stellar mage, aku bisa memperdiksi dari detak jantungnya" ujar Earl sambil membuat lingkaran dibagian yang ia pegang tadi.

"Ah...AAAARRGH!" Lucy berteriak keras. Earl mulai merasakan kekuatan sihir yang aneh.

"Me...Metroia, tidak mungkin" ujar Earl sedikit menjauh.

"Apa..apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Lucy sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Stellar spirit seperti apa kau ini? Metroia hanya bisa dilakukan dengan spirit yang kau miliki. Bayimu... tidak seperti kebanyakan bayi yang memiliki kekuatan sihir" ujar Earl.

"Earl, aku tahu akan hal itu." Ujar Lucy sedikit tersenyum. Earl memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo! I summon thee!" ujar Lucy.

"Hime-san! Aku merasakan sihir Metroia yang kuat!" ujar Virgo seraya membungkuk.

"Virgo! Lakukan Metroia bersamaku! Sekarang!" ujar Lucy. Earl bersiap-siap untuk menyerang tetapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

"Earl, sepertinya kau takut akan metroia?" ujar Lucy.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut!" ujar Earl.

"METROIAAAAAAA!" teriak Lucy. Cahaya yang banyak dan dengan kekuatan sihir yang besar mengisi setiap jengkal tanah yang dia tempati.

"NONA! Aku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Bunuh makhluk dalam perutmu itu sebelum semuannya terlambat!" ujar Earl dari kejauhan, dia berhasil menghindari Metroia. Tapi terlambat Lucy sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>In guild... Normal P.O.V<strong>

Lucy membuka matanya sekali lagi, dia melihat kesekelling. Dia berada di unit kesehatan Guild.

Dia masih merasa sakit diperutnya. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ba..bayiku..." ujarnya dan hampir menangis.

"Kau sungguh manusia bodoh!" ujar Polyruschia dari balik tirai. Lucy memandang kearahnya.

"Harusnya sudah kau sudah membunuh bayi itu sejak lama! Bayimu hidup" ujar Polyruschia ketus.

"Aku tak mau membunuhnya, aku tak mau" ujar Lucy seraya menangis.

"Apa?" Polyruschia menatapnya kaget.

"Aku ingin dia hidup. Mendengar tawa dan tangisannya... aku ingin dia ada dalam pelukku" ujar Lucy seraya menangis. Dia masih memeluk perutnya.

"BODOH! JIKA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA HIDUP DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SECARA PERLAHAN! KEKUATAN SIHIRMU AKAN DIHISAP OLEHNYA, KAU HANYA AKAN HIDUP BEBERAPA JAM SAJA! KAU AKAN MATI, NONA BODOH! APA KAU..." Polyruschia terhenti saat Lucy berkata,

"Aku rela demi buah hatiku" ujar Lucy lembut dan memandang Polyruschia dengan keyakinan yang kuat.

"Ugh... cih! Lakukan sesukamu!" ujar wanita tua itu sambil keluar dari unit kesehatan.

Lucy mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit itu.

"Sayang, mungkin papa tidak akan menerimamu, mungkin juga tak akan ingat pada mama, sebaiknya kita pergi setelah kita jenguk dia... I love You" ujar Lucy sambil mengelus perutnya.

"AMNESIAAAAAA?" jerit semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Polyruschia hanya mengangguk kemudian dia meninggalkan semuanya.

"Gray, jangan-jangan..." ujar Levy.

"Benar,Lev! Orang itu. Pria berambut biru brengsek itu." Balas Gray geram.

**KLEK...**

"Lu..Lucy" Levy menggumam nama Lucy.

"Aku seudah dengar semuanya" ujar Lucy sambil menatap lantai yang sedang dipijaknya itu.

"Lu-chan, Natsu...Natsu" ujar Levy tergagap.

"Aku pergi" ujar Lucy sekali lagi.

"EH?" mereka yang ada dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Lucy?" sahut Erza dengan wajah khawatir. Lucy hanya tersenyum kemudia membalikan badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Erza mengejarnya.

"Lucy! Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Erza pada wanita blondie itu.

"Natsu sudah mendapatkan Lisanna, Erza. Aku harus menanggung ini semua" Kata Lucy dengan air matanya yang bercucuran. Erza memperhatikannya... wajah yang akan selalu dirindukannya.

"Lucy... itu berbahaya... AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK TINGGAL!" kata Erza dengan suara yang meninggi itu. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, kemudian memeluk Erza.

"Erza, bilang pada Gray,Natsu, dan Lisanna. Aku harus pergi. Dan... sampaikan salamku pada Natsu, cepat sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali memorinya... Kita sudah selesai..." kata Lucy sambil melangkah keluar. Erza menangis dengan derasnya. Dia berusaha mengejar Lucy. Tetapi sepasang tangan lembut menghentikannya.

"Mi..Mira" Erza menatap Mirajane dalam. Mira mulai menangis dan memeluk Erza.

"Itu..Keputusannya... kita pasti akan sangat merindukan dia, Erza" ujar Mira meneruskan tangisannya. Erza tak kuasa melihatnya pun turut menangis sedih.

-**a couple moth later**-

Erza berada disamping Lucy yang sedang menahan rasa sakit akan dorongan bayi yang ingin segera bertemu dengan sang bunda.

"Lu..Lucy, bertahanlah Luce.." Gumam Erza sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Ugghhhngghh...Ahhh! Erza... Daijoubu" ujar Lucy sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

Semua spirit Lucy keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa..Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Loki. Aries melihat Lucy dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Lucy-san!" pekik Aries. Semua melihat kearah Lucy.

"Lucy siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Akan kutenggelamkan dia!" ujar Aquarius.

"Nggghh... Minna, daijoubu,AAAAH!" Lucy semakin pucat.

"Ke..kekuatan sihirnya perlahan hilang..." ujar Scorpio. Semua melongok kearah Scorpio.

"A..APA?" ujar semua spirit.

"Ti..tidak mungkin!" ujar Erza sambil terus menggenggam tangan Lucy. Erza,Gray,dan Levy menemukan persembunyian Lucy dari seorang nenek yang tinggal didekatnya. Semua tak tahu kehamilan Lucy selain Erza,Gray,Levy, dan Polyruschia.

"Anak itu menyerapnya.." ujar Capricorn. Semua melihat Lucy yang semakin pucat dan tangannya semakin dingin.

"Erza! Polyruschia sudah datang!" ujar Levy yang masuk bersama Gray dan Polyruschia.

"Baik, Erza kau tetap disini, transferkan sihirmu untuk Lucy dia butuh saat ini, Gray buatkan air hangat. Levy kau segera carikan tanaman obat yang aku tulis ini dan persiapkan handuk,gunting, dan antiseptic. CEPAT!" ujar Polyruschia.

Berjam-jam Lucy menangis dan menjerit. Semua spirit dan Erza mentrasferkan sihirnya untuk Lucy. Tetapi apa daya semua itu diserap oleh sang bay. Gray menunggu diluar, Erza ,Levy, dan Spiritnya berada disampingnya.

2 jam kemudian...

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAH!" bayi itu menangis dengan kerasnya. Lucy bernafas berat.

"Putri kecil yang sehat" ujar Polyruschia. Semua meliat kearah bidadari kecil berambut pirang yang terlelap itu.

"Bo..bolehkah..." ujar Lucy lemah. Erza menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mencium kening putrinya.

"Lu...Luna... Luna Layla...Drag...neel" ujar Lucy sebelum pinsan. Semua panik dan berusaha menolong. Sejam kemudian Lucy tersadar. Dia mulai menyusui anaknya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir.

"Erza,Gray,Levy, jika aku harus pergi, aku ingin kalian mempertemukan Luna tepat pada waktunya. Dan kalian para teman spiritku, tolong jaga Luna,ya" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum sangat lembut.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KAU AKAN BERSAMA ANAKMU! " ujar semua serentak.

"Ha.. Arigatou... sa..sa...sayonar..nara... hggh..." Lucy merenggangkan pelukan pada bayinya. Erza menangkap Luna sebelum dia terjatuh.

"LUCCCCCCCCCCCCY! POLYRUSCHIA! BANTU DIA CEPAT~!" ujar Erza. Semua mulai diselimuti oleh ketakutan yang mencekam. Tetapi...

"Dia... pergi" ujar Polyruschia meninggalkan semuannya dalam tangisan dan rasa sakit. 4 jam sudah Luna mengenal sang bunda. Waktu yang terlalu pagi.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Magnolia. Natsu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dia mendapati Luna masih terlelap. Sesaat kemudian Luna membuka matanya dan menatap dalam ayahnya.<p>

"Papa..." ujar Luna pada Natsu. Natsu tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Luna. Luna terkekeh.

"Ayo kita sarapan" ujar Natsu. Luna mengangguk dan menggikuti langkah ayahnya menuju keruang makan.

Saat Natsu berada ditangga...

[_"Lucy, bagaimana jika aku meminta Lisanna untuk menjadi milikku?"ujar Natsu sebelum menjalankan misinya. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan lembut Lucy berkata,_

"_Kau telah memiliki seseorang, dan orang itu memiliki bagian dari dirimu" ujar Lucy dengan tersenyum,_

"_A...Apa maksudnya?" tanya Natsu Blushing._

"_Umm... Kasih tau nggak ya" ujar Lucy sambil tertawa mengikuti langkah Erza,Gray, dan Happy._

"_Apa maksud Lucy? Mengapa dia tetap berputar dalam pikiranku?" gumam Natsu dengan muka memerah_]

"A...AAARRGGHH! AAARRRGGH! AAARRH!" Natsu memegangi kepalanya sambil jatuh terduduk. Semua memorinya kembali dan merusak sistem kerja otak kiri. Natsu menjerit kesakitan sebelum akhirnya dia pinsan.

"Pa..PAPA!" teriak Luna. Tetapi Natsu telah pergi ketempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan sang bunda dari Luna. Dia tidak mati, hanya mengalami _Time Paradox_.

Semua memori berputar dengan format hitam putih. Kenangan bersama Igneel, happy, Fairy Tail, Hingga pertemuannya dengan Lucy.

"Ah.. aku dimana?" uajr Natsu yang terbangun disebuah taman yang berisi lily putih yang indah. Natsu bingung dia ingin kembali bersama Luna. Hingga...

Suara lembut yang dia rindukan memanggilnya...

"Natsu Dragneel" ujar seseorang. Natsu menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang terbelalak dan tetap mengunci pandangannya pada sosok itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Di tunggu Chappy 5. Aku minta maaf kalo banyak Typos dan jelek. Kalau jelek mending nggak usah dibaca. RnR please. Makasih<strong>

**Bhion**


	5. Metroia

**Chappy 5 is up! Disclaimer by Bhion the Pen.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu masih terpaku melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya dan wajah yang amat sempurna di ingatannya yang baru kembali itu.

"Ig...Igneel," ujarnya seraya menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Oh, kemarilah anakku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kan ?," ucap Igneel sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Natsu mulai menitikan airmatanya dan berlari kearah ayahnya yang amat ia cintai itu (**N.B: Bayangkan Igneel sebagai laki-laki tua,ya**).

"A..Ayaaahhh!," ujar Natsu berlari kearah Igneel. Setelah 3 inci tepat didepan Igneel, Igneel melayangkan pukulan keras kekepala anak angatnya itu.

"DASAR KAU BRENGSEK! ANAK SIALAN! TAK TAHU DIRI! DAN BODOH! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA GADIS MANIS NAN CANTIK ITU DASAR KAU ANAK BODOH!,"teriak Igneel keras. Natsu hanya mengusap kepalanya dan memandang Igneel.

"A..Apa?," tanyanya bingung. Igneel menggela nafas dan duduk disebelah anaknya itu. Kemudian mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Asal kau tahu, Natsu... Aku telah bertemu dengannya, Ibu dari cucuku. Kau mengerti betapa sakitnya dia meninggalkan bayi mungilnya? Kau tahu kan?," tanya Igneel sambil memegang pundak Natsu.

"Lu...Lucy? Dimana ayah bertemu dia?," tanya Natsu sambil menatap daratan/tanah.

"Muhahahahaha! Dasar kau bodoh! Tentu saja disini! Tempat orang mati berkumpul." Ucap Igneel dengan nada enteng.

"MA...MATI?," Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan mata terbelalak. Igneel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"A..AYAH! PULANGKAN AKU SEKARANG!," pinta Natsu.

"Lho? Bukannya kau senang disini kau mendapatkan mememorimu kembali?," tanya Igneel.

"Ayah, aku... Aku senang bisa bertemu ayah, aku senang aku mendapatkan memoriku kembali... Tapi, Luna... Luna membutuhkan aku ayah, aku ayah Luna dan aku harus bertanggung jawab akan putriku sendiri." Ujar Natsu dengan nada serius. Igneel menatap anaknya itu dan tersenyum. Kemudian memeluknya sekali lagi.

"BODOH! Tentu kau ayah dari cucuku. Tentu kau harus betanggungjawab akan dirinya. Pulanglah...," ujar Igneel sekali lagi pada Natsu.

"Terima kasih ayah...," setelah itu Natsu masuk kedalam gerbang yang amat besar dan mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata.

-**Sementara Itu...**-

"PAPA! PAPA! Hiks..Hiks...," tangis Luna sambil menggoyangkan tubuh ayahnya. Luna semakin takut karena sendirian. Dia terus menggoyangkan tubuh ayahnya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba...

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu, tadaima!," ujar Happy dari ayah jendela. Luna melihat Happy dan tetap menangis.

"Ka...Lu...Lucy?," ujar Happy kaget. Luna masih sesenggukan dan tetap memegangi dada bidang papanya.

"Lu...Luna... Pa...Pa...," ujar Luna terbata. Happy melihat Natsu yang tak sadarkan diri dan makin terkena serangan jantung (?).

"A...Akan aku panggilkan Erza! AYE!," ujarnya lantas terbang ke Guild. Luna kembali sendirian dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh papanya itu.

"Pa... jangan tinggalin Luna, Lu...Luna...hueee...hiks..Takut...PAPA! Bangun! PAPA!," ujar Luna menangis diatas dada bidang papanya sekali lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang berat. Samar-samar aku melihat orang berkerumun didekatku. Dan saat semuannya jelas aku melihat Gray,Levy,Jubia,Happy,dan Erza. Aku berniat mengeluarkan kata 'Teman-teman', tapi entah kenapa yang keluar adalah...

"Lu...Luna...," ujarku dengan nada lirih. Erza maju kearahku dan memperlihatkan Luna dalam dekapannya, menangis.

"Pa..Pa...," isaknya. Aku berusaha bangkit dan mengulurkan lenganku kearahnya. Luna mengulurkan lengannya balik. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian aku memeluk malaikat kecilku itu.

"Maaf,Papa membuatmu khawatir," ucapku lirih sambil memeluk Luna yang masih menggigil ketakutan itu.

"I..Iya," balasnya mencengram kuat kerah bajuku.

"Happy, Perkenalkan ini Luna, anak dari Natsu dan Lucy,"ucap Erza. Happy terlihat senang saat pertama mendengarnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian aku melihat Happy menangis ketika Gray menceritakan semuanya, tentang kematian Lucy itu.

"Natsu,kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Levy padaku. Aku mengangguk dan melihat Luna semakin terlelap dalam hangat pelukku itu.

"Ya, hanya time paradox," ujarku. Semua tercenggang dan berkata apakah aku sudah mendapakan semua memoriku kembali atau tidak.

"Tentu aku sudah mendapatkannya,minna."Ucapku.

Kemudian semua membantuku membuatkan sarapan dan keperluan harian lainnya. Happy sedang bermain bersama Luna ketika dia membuka matanya, 2 jam kemudian. Happy terlihat begitu bernostalgia dengan Luna. Ya, aku sadar dia sangat mirip dengan Lucy,sangat, hanya matanya yang indah itu,warna matanya, adalah _part of me_.

Sesekali kulihat mereka tertawa lepas dan hatiku serasa ada sesuatu yang membuat berdebar kencang, canda tawa mereka membuatku nyaman, nyaman sekali. Luna, papa akan menjagamu hingga titik darah penghabisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!."ucap Hibiki sambil memukul keras tembok didekatnya itu. Dia sangat marah mengetahui kabar tentang Lucy yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri dari Aries dan Loke.

"Bawa aku kesana,Aries!,"ujar Hibiki sekali lagi. Aries hanya menggeleng.

"Lu..Lucy-san tidak memperbolehkan kami.." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hibiki! Sebaiknya kau tenang,dan..." belum selesai kata-kata Loke, Hibiki sudah memutusnya.

"TENANG KATAMU? TENANG? APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA MENGETAHUI ADIKMU MATI DENGAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK,HAH? JAWAB AKU! LOKE THE LION!" amuk Hibiki. Loke hanya menunduk menatap tanah dan menggeleng ragu.

"KAU! BAWA AKU KESANA!"ucap Hibiki. Loke dan Aries hanya bisa membawa Hibiki tempat Natsu dan Luna berada.

-di Guild-

"Papa! Lihat!," ucap Luna sambil memberi Natsu sebuah boneka jari buatannya.

"Luna, darimana kau tahu cara membuatnya?" tanya Natsu dengan heran.

"Asuka-nee, dia mengajarkan aku,Papa." Ucapnya tersenyum. Natsu mengunjukan grin-khasnya dan mengelus kepala Luna lembut.

"Papa suka,suka sekali... " ucapnya mencium kening anaknya itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Natsu Dragneeeel! Keluar dan hadapi aku secara jantan!" ucap Hibiki dari luar guild.

"Pa...Pa" Luna bersembunyi dibelakang punggung papanya.

"Luna, tenang papa akan hadapi ini semua" Ucap Natsu kemudian keluar menatap Hibiki.

"Keluar juga kau brengsek!" ucap Hibiki mulai mengepalkan kedia tangannya.

"Hibiki, ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu bingng.

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT LUCY MENDERITA DAN MATI! KAU TAK TAHU MALU! HADAPI AKU DAN AKU HARUS BALAS DENDAM AKAN KEMATIAN ADIKKU!"

"DIA BUKAN ADIKMU,HIBIKI!"

"DIA SAMA SEPERTI KAREN! AKU MENCINTAI DIA SEBAGAI ADIK DAN SEBAGAI KAKAK AKU HARUS MEGHAJARMU!"

"HIBIKI! DENGAR DIA BUKAN..."belum selesai kata-kata Natsu,hibiki telah menghajarnya.

"Banyak omong sekali kau!" ujar Hibiki.

Hibiki terus menghajar Natsu hingga tak berdaya. Luna melihatnya dari pintu Guild dengan Erza dibelakangnya memeluk dengan waspada.

"PAPA~!" jerit Luna. Saat disuatu titik mereka berhenti bertengkar,

"Lu..Luna... papa minta maaf ya... mungkin papa harus pergi..." ucap Natsu dengan darh yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Luna mulai menitikan air mata dan berlari keluar dari pelukan Erza.

"LUNA!" jerit Erza melihat Luna yang berlari ke area pertarungan.

"Jangan ! jangan pukul papa lagi!" ujar Luna. Tapi itu tak didengar oleh Hibiki. Rasa takut Luna makin memuncak dan tiba-tiba...

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" jerit Luna. Hibiki melihat kearah Luna tetapi bayang Luna diblokir oleh cahaya sihir yang besar.

"Ti..tidak mungkin! Metroi...iia..." kemudian Hibiki terpental dari tempat ia menghajar Natsu tadi. Luna terduduk lemas dengan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Hiks..Hiks..." Luna mulai menangis. Natsu menghampiri Luna dan memeluknya.

"Papa disini...papa disini.." ujarnya.

"Lo..Loke... Anak..itu...Lucy?" tanya Hibiki dengan luka berat.

"Bukan, dia Luna. Tak kusangka sihir Metroia berkembang dalam tubuhnya secepat ini." Ujar Loke sambil menopang Hibiki untuk berdiri.

"Lu..Luna..." sejurus kemudian Hibiki pinsan dan segera dibawa ke Unit kesehatan Fairy Tail.

-**Sementara itu**-

"Me..metroia dilepaskan begitu saja?" ujar Aquarius dengan nada shock.

"Mengerikan sekali putri kecil itu" ujar Scorpio tak kalah kaget.

"Kekuatan itu pasti akan diincar oleh dark guild, Darkbeat. " ujar Sagittarius.

"Earl.." gumam semua spirit Lucy.

Tak disadari seseorang yang sangat dinanti kedatangnnya oleh semua bergumam lembut dengan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat dalam tak mampu dibendung olehnya lagi.

"Natsu... Luna..." Gumamnya menatap kedunia yang bukan lagi miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Nah selesai! Yeah! Aku akan berusaha UPDATE sekilat mungkin sebelum <strong>_**Hiatus **_**untuk UKK yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal 2 Juni.**

**Dan sepertinya tidak akan end 2 chappy lagi deh -_-**

**GeJe kah atau jelek kah?**

**RnR please :D**

**And tunggu Chappy 6 ya, my regard readers ;D**


	6. Mother

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : FT owned by Hiro Mashima-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsu masih terduduk didekat perapian Guild. Memandangi putrinya yang semakin terlelap di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya masih sedikit sakit karena pukulan Hibiki yang sangat menyakitkan. Sesekali Natsu membenarkan rambut Luna yang sedikit jatuh menutupi mata indahnya.

"Luna..." bisik Natsu ketelinga anaknya itu. Luna membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ayahnya. Saat akan mengusap matanya, Natsu menghentikan tangan mungil Luna itu.

"Jangan, nanti sakit" ujar Natsu kemudian mengambil tissue basah dan mengusapkannya ke mata Luna secara lembut.

"Papa..." Sahutnya.

"Luna, Tidur dikamar saja ya..." ujar Natsu disambut anggukan dari putri manisnya itu. Natsu menggendongnya dan melangkah menuju kamar Luna. Kemudian membaringkan tubuh malaikat kecilnya itu diatas empuknya kasur. Natsu tersenyum dan mencium kening Luna. Lalu meninggalkan Luna dikamar, dan beranjak turun.

"Sudah kau bawa?" ujar Mira mengejutkan Natsu. Natsu mengangguk dan melewati Mira begitu saja.

"Um... Ano... Natsu, kalau tidak keberatan, sabtu besok, kamu mau ikut kami menjenguk... Lucy?" ujar Mira dengan nada terputus-putus. Mira tahu akan sakit hati Natsu atas kepergian Lucy dan juga kematian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Hmm... Luna akan senang" Ujar Natsu dengan senyum palsu. Mirqa sedikit tersenyum dan memberikan Natsu sebuah belaian lembut dipundaknya.

"Natsu, Ingat... Lucy mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga Luna, tempat menangis Luna, tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya kau juga ingin menangis. Kau tak kuat jika melihat Luna tumbuh tanpa seorang Ibu. Menangislah selagi Luna tidur, tak apa... kami mengerti..." Ujar Mira dengan nada sedih.

"Mir...a... Aku...aku..." Natsu mulai menjatuhkan air matanya dan menangis tersedu. Semua yang melihat Natsu tak tega. Belum pernah mereka melihat Natsu se-menyesal ini. Tak pernah. Ayah muda itu masih larut dalam tangisannya tanpa dia sadari Luna akan bertemu dengan sang bunda.

* * *

><p><strong>Other Dimension-Normal P.O.V-<strong>

Luna membuka matanya dan mendapati dia sedang berada dipadang bunga aster yang indah.

"Pa..pa..." sahutnya. Tapi tak dilihatnya Natsu berada disampingnya. Dia mulai ketakutan dan berlari kesana kemari. Memanggil Papanya tetapi ia tidak muncul.

"Luna..." Gadis kecil itupun berhendi disatu titik dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Luna..." sekali lagi suara itu memanggil. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berwajah keibuan dan berambut sama dengannya, menggunakan gaun putih _half chest_ panjang dan terlihat amat anggun. Luna menggenalnya, dan merindukannya.

"Ma...Ma...MAMA!" teriak Luna dengan kencangnya dan berlari memeluk lutut sang Bunda. Lucy berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya yang manis itu.

"Luna... Mama kangen" Ujar Lucy sambil memperdalam pelukannya. Gadis itu membalas pelukan lembut wanita itu. Dia hanya mengangguk dan terus memeluk mamanya. Hamparan bunga Aster yang indah menjadi saksi akan kerinduan sang buah hati akan mamanya.

"Mama, Ikut Luna tinggal sama Papa..." ungkapnya dengan nada sedikit terisak.

"Tidak bisa,sayang, Mama tidak bisa" ujar Lucy masih memeluk Luna.

"Kenapa?" tanyannya.

"Karena papa tidak menyukai mama..." balas Lucy. Luna melihat kearah Bundanya dan menggeleng lembut.

"Papa sangat menyukai mama" balasnya. Lucy tersenyum dengan menahan air matanya dan kembali memeluk anaknya.

"Terima kasih...Terima kasih..." Ujar Lucy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Mama! Lihat BUNGA!" ujar Luna yang seari tadi kuperhatika memetikan bunga untukku. Aku tersenyum dan membuka lengan ku lebar dan mempersilahkan duduk malaikat kecilku itu.

"Sini, sama mama..." Ujarku. Luna menghampiriku dan duduk dipangkuanku. Kubelai lembut kepala mungilnya dan mulai mendendangkan lagu.

"Mama, Suara mama bagus!" puji-nya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membelainya sekali lagi.

"bagus ya? Bagaimana dengan suara papa?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Umm... JELEK! Papa nggak bisa nyanyi!" ujarnya dengan muka kesal. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataannya yang polos itu. Dia pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Kupeluk dia dan membiarkan semua aroma tubuhnya yang harum itu merasuk dalam tubuhku, kurasakan hal yang sama, sebelum maut menjemput. Dan membiarkan kehangatnya menyatu dengan tubuhku yang bersuhu rendah itu.

"_Because of you... My life has change... Thank you for the love and the joy you bring..._" senandungku dengan lembutnya dia kembali tertawa. Aku memeluknya lagi.

"Mama! Tau nggak? Papa sering sebut nama mama kalo lagi tidur!" ujar Luna dengan mata berbinar. Aku sedikit bersemu mendengarnya.

"Lho? Masa? Mama kira selalu menyebut nama Bibi Lisanna" ujarku, seketika itu juga wajah Luna berubah masam.

"BIBI LISANNA JAHAT!" ujarnya. Kemudian Luna menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sejujurnya akupun akan tidak terima jika putriku diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi apa daya, aku sudah tiada didunia itu.

Selama berjam-jam aku bermain dengan Luna. Menggendongnya dan merasakan hangat tubuh gadis kecilku. Hingga saat ia terlelap dalam pengkuanku aku harus mengembalikan dia kepada Natsu, tempat dia sebenarnya. Bukan disini... aku menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku, tetapi melihatnya tumbuh tanpaku aku merasa hati itu sangat tersayat menjadi bagian kecil. Luna, terimakasih sudah memilihku menjadi Ibumu... walau hanya sebentar, Luna terimakasih, sampaikan salamku pada papa ya... sayang... Kemudian aku membuka pintu gerbang dimensinya dan mengembalikan Jiwanya kembali ke sisi Natsu. Luna,Natsu, I miss You So Much...

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's room –Normal P.O.V-<strong>

"Mamaaaaa!" Jerit Luna membangunkan Happy disebelahnya.

"Aye! Luna-chan, _nan desu ka?_" ujar Happy yang baru saja terbangun karena jeritan Luna.

"Happy... Hu...Hueeeee..." Tangisan Luna terdengar sampai lantai bawah. Happy kalap untuk menenangkannya. Sejurus kemudian Natsu membuka pintu dan dibelakangnya berdiri Levy,Jubia,Gray dan Erza(Pastinya).

"Happy! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luna?" tanya Natsu menghampiri Luna.

"Ano... tadi Luna berteriak MAMA,Aye!" ujar Happy dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Luna, kau mimpi tetang mama ya?" tanya Natsu menenangkan anaknya itu. Luna menggeleng dan memeluk papanya. Dia takut,sedih,dan rindu. Barusan saja dia bersama mamanya, sekejap saat ia memejamkan mata, Mamanya sudah tiada lagi.

"Aku bertemu mama, Hueee... Hueee... Mama!" tangisan Luna semakin meledak. Natsu yang sedari tadi dipeluk Luna memeluknya balik dengan air mata yang terbendung lagi.

"Natsu..." Gumam Levy,Jubia,Gray dan Erza secara bersamaan. Melihat ayah dan anak yang menangisi kehilangan sosok seseorang yang tak akan terganti pasti akan sangat berat.

"Papa... Juga ingin bertemu mama,Luna..." ujar Natsu dalam isaknya dan sangat sukses membuat keempat temannya menangis pula.

**-Sementara itu...-**

"Earl... mau tidak mau kita harus selesaikan ini semua.." ujar gadis berambut ungu bob itu.

"Apa kita bisa membuat normal ini semua? Puriie?" tanya Earl.

"Tentu... Anak itu harus dimusnahkan, dan membawa semua kembali seperti sedia kala..."

"Purrie! Kita tidak bisa menentang rencana Kami-sama!" Teriak Earl.

"O... Tentu kita bisa, hanya klan kita yang bisa Earl... simple... musnahkan anak itu." Ujar Puriie tersenyum licik.

"Tapi...Puriie" Ujar Earl menatap tanah

* * *

><p><strong>Saya Hiatus dulu ya readers..<strong>

**RnR please :D**


	7. Day Break

**Helo! Wah udah lama sekali ya keliatannya (sangat!) maaf aku ada urusan sekolah yang amat penting dan nggak bisa aku hindari untuk kesekian kalinya.**

**Nah mari kita lanjutkan Fic ini,ya…**

**Oh ya di Chappy kali ini aku akan sedikit menyenangkan ke dua tokoh. Yaitu Natsu, dan Luna (OC's-nya eperybody :D). Banyak ripiuw yang bilang ceritanya terlalu sedih. Dan reaksi awal yang aku lakukan adalah: HAH?! Masa sih?!, padahal aku sudah membuatnya nggak terlalu grey atmosphere. Dan udah aku coba masukin beberapa hal menyenangan. Tapi itu pendapat para readers yang terhormat, jadi terima kasih sudah baca.**

**Dan…**

**I'M BACK! Aku akan update seminggu sekali (mungkin). LET'S THE STORY ROCK! ENJOY!**

**Mind RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Day Break-<strong>

Sabtu pagi yang cerah dan indah di Magnolia. Diiringi kicauan burung gereja yang menenangkan jiwa. Dan sangat merileks kan otot saraf yang tegang. Dengan embun yang masih menggantung diujung dedaunan hijau nan segar, seorang ayah mudah memulai langkahnya menuju guild dengan menggandeng tangan kanan anaknya yang tenggelam dalam hangatnya telapak tangannya yang besar itu.

"Hati-hati, masih basah. Kau bisa jatuh kalau tidak hati-hati,Luna" ujar Natsu dengan memperhatikan tiap langkah kecil yang anaknya pijak diatas paving yang basah karena hujan semalam. Sesekali ia tertawa sambil menatap ayahnya, melupakan kisah sendu akan kepergian mamanya. Jujur Natsu tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang muncul setiap Luna tersenyum, dia, sangat mirip dengan mamanya, bahkan senyumannya pun sehangat milik mamanya.

Luna masih berjalan dengan normal, namun ketika ia melihat kerumunan merpati di ujung jalan, dia melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari menuju kerumunan merpati itu dan mulai mengejarnya. Dasar anak kecil, dia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sama sekali, sehingga dia menginjak bagian jalan yang cukup basah dan jatuh, beruntung dia tidak basah kuyup.

"Uh…" erangnya. Natsu berlari menghampirinya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dan mulai membelai lutut anaknya yang tergores.

"Apa yang tadi papa bilang? Sakit tidak?" ujarnya dengan nada yang khawatir, bukannya marah.

"Sedikit…" ujarnya sambil menggeleng lemah. Dia mengerti dia salah karena tidak patuh pada ayahnya itu.

"Hah… kalau Luna baik-baik saja, berarti Papa tidak perlu sedih karena Luna terluka parah, jadi…" ujar Natsu lantas menggendong anaknya dipundaknya. Luna mulai tertawa dan Natsu menikmatinya. Short dress pink yang Luna pakai sedikit berkibar memperlihatkan celana terusan berwarna hitam itu.

"LET'S GO!" ujar Natsu lalu berlari menuju Guild yang tinggal 35 meter dari tempat ia berdiri itu.

Ah… pagi yang indah untuk ayah dan anak ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-In guild-<strong>

"OHAYOU!" ujar Natsu dan Luna bebarengan dan disambut hangat oleh seluruh temannya. Natsu menurunkan Luna dan Luna berlari menghampiri Erza,Levy,Bisca, dan Asuka.

"Hey! Kau sudah ceria pagi ini?" ujar Gray yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Levy kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Luna. Luna mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Gray.

"PINCH!(*)" ujar Luna sambil menatap Gray lurus. Gray mengerti, kemudian mengangkat Luna tinggi-tinggi, lalu…

"Siap,_Hime_?" ujar Gray. Luna mengangguk dan kemudian Gray melempar tinggi Luna keatas.

"HIME! PINCH!" ujar Gray, Luna tertawa riang di ketinggian 15meter diatas tanah. Natsu kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat Gray dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh kesamping kanan. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Natsu berhasil menangkap anaknya dengan aman dan selamat.

"Lu…Luna…" ujar Natsu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Papa! Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" ujarnya riang. Natsu mencolek hidung Luna lembut kemudian menyerahkannya ke Erza dan berjalan menuju Gray dan menariknya ke pojok guild.

"Luna, mau…mau es krim?" ujar Erza berusaha memalingkan Luna dari pertengkaran ayahnya dengan musuh bebuyutannya (mungkin).

"IYA!" balasnya riang.

-sementara itu-

"Kau pikir tadi itu aman?!" ujar Natsu.

"Hei! Kami sudah melakukan itu berulang kali dan lihat! Luna baik-baik saja kan?! Dia tertawa!" ujar Gray tak mau kalah.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tidak berhasil menangkapnya?! Dia bisah jatuh!"

"Sudah kukatakan itu aman NATSUUUUU!"

"Itu tidak aman GRAAAAAAAYY!"

"Oh begitu?! Jadi mau nantang nih?!"

"Iya! Kenapa? Kau pikir aku takut?!"

"Ya kalau begitu! AYO! MAJU!"

"BOLEH! AWAS KALAU KAU NANGIS"

"AWAS JUGA KALAU KAU SAMPAI TERPENAL JAUH!"

"ICE MORRON!"

"IDIOT FLAME!"

Dan pertengkaranpun terjadi.**(A/N: kalian bayangkan sediri bagaimana Natsu Vs. Gray. Terima kasih *biip*)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy Graveyard-<strong>

"Kami disini untuk Lucy, kami datan kemari karena kami merindukanmu, kami ingin memelukmu dan kembal bergembira denganmu, tapi kami tahu, kami tidak bisa. Lucy _we miss you so much_" ujar menutup kunjungan kemakam Lucy, Sabtu itu.

"Lucy, kau akan menjadi teman terbaikku sekarang dan nanti." Ujar Levy sambil menaruh satu bucket bunga lily putih di batu nisan Lucy. Kemudian Erza dan Juvia, Gray dengan Gajeel, Alazack dan Bisca, dan susul dengan anggota yang lainnya. Saat mereka akan meninggalkan lokasi, Natsu dan Luna masih terduduk disana.

"Natsu, kau tak ikut?" ujar Mira.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja" ujar Natsu. Mira mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata-kata sedikitpun.

Sepi menghampiri mereka, hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerpa mereka dengan dinginnya. Sinar matahari samar-samar masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan pohon besar yang menaungi mereka. Tiba-tiba Loki,Aries,dan Virgo muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Hai, _Hisashiburi_. Apa kabar?" ujar Natsu masih memandangi nisan Lucy.

"Loki-san!" ujar Luna sambil berlari kearah Loki dan memeluk lututnya. Loki berjongkok dan memeluk Luna balik.

"Hisashiburi desu, Natsu. Aku kesini untuk membawa kalian kesuatu tempat yang kalian akan suka" ujar Loki sambil menggendong Luna. Aries kemudian mendekati Natsu dan memegang pundaknya.

"Natsu-san, ada…ada…. Yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujarnya malu-malu.

"Hai' Natsu -sama!, Luna-san juga. Kita akan pergi sekarang" ujar Virgo.

"Memangnya kemana? Kalian akan membawaku pergi untuk menemui siapa?" ujar Natsu dengan nada bingung.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kaki mereka. Dan membawa mereka ke tempat Loki cs. maksud.

**-The Place-**

"Sudah sampai" ujar Aries. Luna kemudian meminta Loki untuk menurunkannya dan berlari kearah ayahnya. Natsu menggendong Luna yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Kita dimana?" ujar Natsu sambil melihat kesekeliling. Luna pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"LUNA…" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Luna menyadari orang itu dan meminta Natsu untuk menurunkannya.

"MAMA!" ujar Luna sambil berlari kearah yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut itu. Natsu terbelalak melihat wanita yang paling penting di hidupnya dan Luna itu.

"Lu…Lucy…" ujarnya sedikit bergetar.

"_Hisashiburi ne,_Natsu…" Ucapnya lembut. Loki lantas mendorong punggung Natsu agar sedikit melangkah kedepan. Natsu menatap Loki heran.

"Hey! Nikmati harimu! Kami akan pulang, Jaa ne, Baka." Ucap Loki lantan menggandeng Aries pergi.

Natsu termenung sementara hingga Lucy mendekatinya dan menyentuh lengan kanannya yang kekar. Dingin menjalar keseluruh panca inderanya, dia menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang dalam dan mulai menjelajah wajah manis Ibu muda ini. Semuanya persis, tak ada yang berubah, hanya aura keibuanya terpancar jelas.

"Lucy…" panggilnya sekali tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Aku disini, bersama kalian." Ujarnya manis. Natsu mengangguk dan tangannya mulai bergerak kearah telapak tangan Lucy yang memegang wajahnya. Namun berhenti…

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Aku…"

"Hmmm…"

"Aku takut, saat kusentuh tanganmu kau akan menghilang dan lenyap, sama seperti dalam mimpiku yang sebelumnya, aku takut itu terjadi, aku…"

"Aku tak akan pergi kali ini, ini dimensiku" ujar Lucy lantas tersenyum. Tangan Natsu mulai bergerak dan akhirnya mendarat diatas telapak tangan Lucy.

"Kau… Dingin" Ujar Natsu.

"Ah?! Sejak kapan kau bisa merasakan dingin, Natsu?" tanyanya.

"Dingin, dingin sekali…" ujarnya lalu menutup mata agar suhu tubuh Lucy itu menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Tentu, aku sudah mati, Natsu"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dihadapanku,Lucy, Jangan pernah"

"Itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima."

Hingga…

"Papa! Mama! Ayo kita main!" ujar Luna dengan riangnya. Lucy berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya, mengecup lembut kening anaknya dan kemudian berdiri sambil menggandeng telapak tangan mungil anaknya yang amat berharga itu.

"Ayo, Papa juga ikut" ujar Lucy sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu dan mulai berlari melewati padang bunga.

"Mama!" teriak Luna dengan riang memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih itu. Lucy semakin tertawa dengan lepasnya dan mulai mengajak ayah dan anak itu berputar-putar disatu tempat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terduduk disebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan rindang.

Natsu berada dibelakang Lucy dan Lucy berada didalam pangkuan Natsu, sedangkan Luna berada dalam pangkuan Lucy.

"Papa, kalau di Guild pasti ketiduran didekat bar…" cerita Luna.

Natsu bersemu merah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Lucy. Lucy memandang heran lelaki itu.

"Kok bisa? Memang kenapa?" ujar Lucy.

"Papa bilang capek ngurus rumah… padahal yang masak kan Bibi Erza dan bibi Mira… " celetuk Luna lagi.

"Sisanya Papa-kan?" ujar Natsu membela diri. Luna memandangnya lama kemudian cemberut.

"Kecuali bagian masak dan memandikan Luna!" ujarnya kesal. Lucy hanya tertawa dan memeluk Luna sekali lagi.

"Papa harus belajar masak, dan Luna, Kamu juga harus bantu Papa…" ujar Lucy. Natsu lalu memegang pundak Lucy.

"Tapi Luna nggak pernah nakal, Papa suka itu" Ujar Natsu tersenyum.

Lucy memandang ayah dari putrinya dengan tatapa lembut, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir dinginnya ke bibir hangat Natsu. Setelah itu melepas dan sedikit menjauh.

"Hmm… benarkah?" tanyanya. Natsu yang sedemikian menit membatu kemudian bergerak dan mencium ipi Lucy.

"Tentu, dia anak yang baik" ujar Natsu setelah melepas ciumannya.

Selama mereka berada didimensi Lucy mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bernostalgia dan banyak bercerita. Hingga senja mulai menggantug dilangit sore. Natsu yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Lucy dan Luna yang bersandar diperut ayahnya itu tidak mengetahui bahwa sang Ibu telah menghilang dengan memudarnya sinar mentari sore.

"Natsu,Luna, hari yang menyenangkan, Arigatou…" ujar Lucy sambil mecium kening Natsu, setelah itu menghilang. Sadar atau tidak, Natsu sudah terjaga dari tadi. Dan merasakan hilangnya sentuhan dingin namun hangat dari Lucy.

"Lucy, Arigatou, Sayonara aishita hito…" ujar Natsu dengan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya dengan matanya yang tertutup karena takut akan melihat hilangnya sosok yang ia cintai itu. Sinar mentari akhirnya hilang sudah, cahaya nan hangat berganti dengan dinginnya angin malam. Natsu bangkit dan menggendong Luna. Memandang sekitar yang sudah sepi, kemudian melangkah pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chappy 7 is end. Wait for chappy 8 :D<strong>

**Review boleh, nggak Review juga silahkan :D**

**ARIGAAAAATTTOOOUUUUU NAKAMA **

**:***


	8. In My Arms

**Hup! Chappy 8!**

**Makasih yang udah read dan Ripiew XD**

**Ahahhay!**

**Nah ada yang bilang dari guest, 1-7 masih terlalu grey atmosphere ya ? Hmm…**

**Oke kalo gitu, gapapa. Kalian bisa berpendapat sendiri readers :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-In my Arms-<strong>

**NATSU P.O.V**

Aku menidurkan Luna ditempat tidurnya dan membelai lembut kepala anak gadisku yang manis ini. Aku sungguh sangat tidak tega melihat dia menangis lagi memanggil-manggil ibunya yang telah tiada. Bagai memeluk angin. Aku mengecup lembut keningnya dan lantas berjalan ke lantai bawah. Derap langkahku membahana di (bekas) apartemen Lucy ini, yang secara otomatis menjadi rumahku sekarang. Aku,seminggu ini tidak melihat Happy,kemana dia. Ah sudahlah, mungkin dia bersama Wendy di Fairy Hills.

Aku terduduk di sofa dan mulai memutar kembali ingatanku. Beberapa jam yang menyenangkan bersama Lucy,walau hanya sekejap aku mampu merakasakannya ada dan… Hidup.

Sentuhannya yang sedingin es itu masih tetap hangat seperti yang dulu. Hangat sekali.

Aku menguap dan kemudian melihat kearah jam dinding. Oh sudah jam 8 rupanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku jatuh tertidur diatas sofa itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Cahaya mentari muncul dari sela-sela tirai putih tipis. Mengenai kedua mata ayah muda itu. Kemudian terbangun dan terduduk merenung.

"Oaahmm… Ohayou" ucapnya seraya me-_stretch _otot-otot tubuhnya itu. Dan naik kelantai atas. Saat dibuka pintu kamar Luna…

"LUNA?!" teriak Natsu tak mendapati Luna ada ditempat tidurnya. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Natsu Dragneel, oh,bukan, Salamander…"

"Ka…Kau?!" ucap Natsu memandang tajam orang itu.

"Ingat aku? Oh~, aku belum menyebutkan namaku secara sah denganmu, panggil aku,Earl" ucap Earl santai. Earl kemudian berjalan keseseorang yang memakai tudung hitam pekat, dilihat dari tubuhnya dia seorang perempuan.

"Ini temanku, Puriie. Tak kusangka, gadis Hearfillia itu mempertahankan makhluk menjijikan ini" ucap Earl seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi kiri Luna yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH LUNA!" ucap Natsu geram.

"Kami tak akan menyentuhnya lagi,Dragneel" ujar perempuan itu sambil membuka tudung hitam jubahnya itu. Memperlihatkan rambut ungunya yang pendek dan lurus,tatapannya menatap Natsu tajam dan dingin.

"Justru kami akan membantumu mendapatkan Heartfillia itu kembali" ujar Puriie.

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Luna Layla Dragneel,hmm… Dia lahir dengan sihir metroia ditubuhnya, sihir yang jika dilepaskan bisa memutar kembali waktu saat dimana sihir itu belum terbentuk sempurna, kesimpulannya adalah,jika Luna mati, maka kau bisa melihat gadis pirang itu lagi. Sebelum Luna lahir, dan sebelum Earl menghapus ingatanmu,Dragneel" ujar Puriie dengan _devil smirk_nya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU HARUS MERELAKAN PUTRIKU MATI HANYA UNTUKKU,BEGITU? SUNGGUH AKU TAK SUDI!" Ucap Natsu yang kini darahnya ad diatas kepalanya itu.

"Pikirkan,Dragneel. Luna mati, Lucy kembali. Hidup dan sangat _lovely_. Kau hanya perlu menukar nyawa kecil ini untuk wanitamu itu. Menukarkan benda yang…uh… demi Lucy. Demi nona manis yang sudah kau cicipi tubuhnya itu. Kau pasti tahu rasa tubuhnya yang aduhai itu bukan? Bahkan kau tau jengkal demi jengkal sesuatu yang…Manis. Sllluurpp,uu, Sweet…" Ucap Earl sambil memainkan lidahnya.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya!"

"Hmm…Haha, sesungguhnya,sayang sekali jika kau masih mempertahankan Luna. Dengan sihir hitamku aku akan membangkitkan Lucy kembali menghapus semua memorinya dan menjadikan dia boneka tercantikku. Setiap hari, aku akan mecicipi lezatnya rasa tubuh sexy itu, tiap jengkalnya dan- Ups, kau tak keberatan,kan? Salamander" gertak Earl yang sukses membuat Natsu naik pitam.

"KAAAAAAAU~!"ujar Natsu yang sudah siap dengan tinjunya yang membara.

"Do it, puppy" gumam Earl. Namun…

"Shield!" Puriie maju didepan Earl yang menghentikan Natsu dengan sihir perisainya.

"Kalian… Dragneel, kuberi kau waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya. Selama itu Luna akan bersama kami, kau boleh datang sebelum batas waktu habis. Selama itu Luna akan menjadi Magic Resource kami yang tak terbatas. Jaa, salamander-sama" ucap Puriie kemudian menghilang bersama Earl dan Luna didalam gendongannya.

"CIH! KEPARAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>-In Guild-<strong>

"Apa? Dark Guild yang waktu itu?" Tanya Erza dengan nada tinggi.

"Tak salah lagi,Erza. Itu mereka" ucap Natsu tak kalah geram. Hingga Mavis keluar dari kantor .

"Luna, aku tahu kau dilemma akan masalah ini,Natsu. Disuatu sisi kau ingin Lucy dalam pelukmu,dan disisi satunya kau tak ingin Luna mati. Tapi apakah kau sanggup? Jika kau memilih Luna kau membiarkan Lucy mati selamanya, tetapi jika kau plih Lucy untuk kembali,kau akan kehilangan Luna. Pikirkan ketakutanmu itu, semuanya,Dragneel" Ujar Mavis dengan menggelanggang pergi .

"A…Aku…" Ujar Natsu kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan pulang. Entah mengapa setelah Mavis mengatakan itu, rasa takut dan rasa khawtir yang begitu menggebu muncul dihati Natsu.

"Kuharap kau tak setakut dan tak segentar itu, Natsu" ucap Erza melihat ayah muda itu menghilang dihadapannya.

Natsu terduduk diatas basahnya rerumputan hijau. Hujan yang melanda 3 jam yang lalu masih menyisahkan bulir-bulir air nan menyejukan. Rindangnya pohon dan lembutnya belian angin sanggup membawa Natsu jatuh kealam mimpi,tetapi tidak kali ini. Matanya sembab dan masih memerah, menahan desakan air mata yang akan jatuh kesekian kalinya membasahi bumi yang ia injak.

"Aku lemah" ujarnya lirih. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dilutut yang ia tekuk. Semilir angin nan sepoi-sepoi mulai membuat mata sembabnya berat. Dan tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Hingga ia,tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialam Mimpi<strong>

"Natsu,Natsu." Suara yang ia rindukan memanggilnya. Memanggil dengan rasa sayang dan rindu.

"Lu…Lucy?" ujar Natsu mencari banyangan Lucy.

"Aku disini,Natsu" ujar Lucy. Natsu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan Lucy dengan balutan dress biru. Dia begitu cantik dengan baju apapun yang ia kenakan. Rambut pirangnya tergerai lurus dan hampir menyentuh punggungnya. Natsu berlari kerarahnya dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Lucy!" erangnya sekali lagi. Dia kemudian jatuh terduduk bersama Lucy. Membenamkan wajahnya dipundak wanita cantik itu sekali lagi.

"Natsu, ada apa dengan kau?" tanya Lucy sambil membelai rambut Natsu sekali lagi.

"Aku lemah,Lucy. Aku tak bisa melindungimu dan Luna" Suara Natsu bergetar hebat. Lucy membelai punggung Natsu dan membiarkan dia tenang dalam pelukannya yang dia rasa dingin ditubuh Natsu itu.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tak bisa mempertahankan ibu dari anakku dan aku membiarkan anakku ada didalam genggaman para penjahat seperti itu… Lucy, kau tahu aku begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Kau tahu aku sangat bodah dan tak bertanggung jawab. Kau tahu aku… Aku… Aku…"

"Natsu, tatap aku, tatap aku dan lihat apa yang ada diwajahku."

"Lu…Lucy" kata Natsu seraya menatap Lucy dengan sisa-sisa jalur air matanya.

"Kau tak pernah membiarkanku mati, kau tak pernah tak bertanggung jawab atas anak kita, kau sempurna. Luna sangat bahagia denganmu, dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini. Natsu, percayalah, kau lebih dari kuat, kau lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Kau sungguh kuat."

Natsu menatap mata Lucy lekat-lekat. Aura keibuannya terpancar jelas dan sangat murni untuk mencintai dirinya dan Luna.

"Lu…"

"Kemari,Natsu…" ujar Lucy yang kemudian berlutut sehingga dia lebih tinggi dari Natsu. Meletakan kepala Natsu didadanya dan membelainya lembut. Sejurus kemudian dia mencium kening Natsu. Belaian lembut Lucy membuat poni Natsu menjadi turun menutupi dahinya itu. Natsu merasa rileks dan memejamkan matanya. Meletakan tangan kanannya di punggung Lucy dan tangan kirinya di daerah pinggul Lucy. Membenamkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa mendengar degup jantung semu Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy meletakan tangan kirinya di tengkuk Natsu.

(**N/A: Kalau readers susah membayangkan, lihat cover story ini. Makasih *Beeb***)

"Dengarkan? Degup jantung semuku ini,Natsu?" ujar Lucy dengan balasan anggukan lemah Natsu. Natsu menghirup aroma tubuh Vanilla yang tidak berubah itu. Membiarkanya berputar dalam benak dan hatinya. Semua ketakutannya seakan hilang dengan aroma tubuh wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku dengar semuanya" ujar Natsu. Lucy tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Natsu sekali lagi.

"Seamatkan Luna,Natsu. Be happy…" ujar Lucy. Sinar mentari sore menyinari tiap jengkal tanah dengan sinar yang menghangatkan dan semilir angin sore yang dingin. Sosok Lucy perlahan hilang menjadi butir-butir cahaya.

"Lucy…" ucap Natsu mengadahkan tangannya seiring menghilangnya Lucy.

"I'll be with you. Aku akan membantumu Natsu. Percayalah" ujar Lucy yang sejurus kemudian menghilang dan berubah menjadi angin. Membelai wajah dan air mata Natsu secara lembut.

"Lucy… aku percaya…" ujarnya lemah.

"Luna, tunggulah Papa!" Ujar Natsu menatap tajam langit senja kala itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-Luna Place-<strong>

"PAMAN JELEKKKK! KEMBALIKAN AKU KE PAPA! AKU MAU PULANG! UUUHHH! PAMAN JELEK! HEY! AKU NGOMONG SAMA PAMAN!" ujar Luna kesal dan mencoba membuka borgol dari tangannya.

"BERISIK! KAU MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN!" ujar Earl tak kalah geram.

"Earl! Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita bisa membunuh makhluk ini dihadapan Salamander. Dan membuat dunia ini kembali seperti sedia kala dengan Metroia ."

"Mengapa kau begitu serius dengan misi ini Puriie?" ujar Earl heran.

"Aku telah dibayar" ujar Puriie singkat.

"Siapa dan untuk apa?" ujar Earl heran dan mendekati Puriie.

"Lisanna Strauss, 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku gagal pada misiku kala itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dengan mengembalikan waktu ketika Luna masih dalam rahim. Itulah tujuanku"

"Maksudmu? Kau dibayar oleh Lisanna untuk…"

"Benar,Earl. Untuk memusnahkan Lucy Heartfillia dari muka bumi ini, itulaah tujuanku dibayar oleh Nona Lisanna" Ujar Puriie. Earl terdiam membisu dan hanya menatap dalam bulan purnama malam itu.

"Nona Luna, tunggulah aku akan menyelamatkanmu" ujar seorang gadis berjubah hitam dan bertudung hitam seraya memperhatikan gedung dimana Luna disekap.

* * *

><p><strong>Oke… tunggu chappy 9 ya :D<strong>

**Bagaimana baguskah jelekkah?**

**Maaf jika ada salah dan khilaf. RnR please?**


	9. Reason and Rescue

**Chapter 9!**

**Dihitung udah hampir berapa bulan ya? **

**Hmm... mari kita lanjutkan. Makasih yang udah RnR :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Reason and Rescue-<p>

**-Back to 2 years ago-**

**LISANNA P.O.V**

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun Lucy menghilang, hmm... lebih tepatnya pergi. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia akan kembali suatu hari nanti dan merebut Natsu dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tak mau Natsu jatuh dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Ini kesempatan baikku untuk memiliki Natsu seutuhnya.

"Lisanna, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mira-nee. Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Ah-ano- itu, bukan apa-apa, Cuma sekedar melamun dan ... ng... Mira-nee, kau tahu kemana Lucy pergi?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Lu-cy?" tanya Mira-nee balik. Sejenak dia sedikit memikirkan sesuatu hingga,

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya jujur.

"Hmm... Begitu, aku merindukan dia." Ujarku berbohong. Jujur aku sangat tidak suka menyebut nama perempuan itu.

"Aku juga, Lucy... kemana kau pergi?" gumam Mira-nee.

"Kakak, aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan, jaa" ujarku lantas pergi meninggalkan bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Lisanna berjalan tak tentu, memikirkan rencana yang ia simpan selama ini. Yaitu menghilangkan keturunan terakhir Heartphilia.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang ?" gumamnya. Hingga seorang gadis menabraknya.

"Uh, maaf nona, aku buru-buru" ujar gadis itu. Lisanna hanya diam dan kemudian dia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun mendekati gadis itu kemudian menamparnya.

"Anak WANITA JALANG! Bayar hutangmu! Atau akan kujual kau !" bentaknya kasar.

"Kumohon tuan, tolong beri aku waktu 2 minggu lagi untuk melunasi hutang almarhum ibuku."

"1 minggu! Atau kujual kau!" ujar pria tambun itu kemudian menggelanggang pergi.

"Maaf, nona mendengarnya ya ?" tanya gadis itu dengan air mata dimatanya.

"setiap detailnya, kau butuh uang? Apa kau seorang mage?" tanya Lisanna dan menatap lekat anak gadis itu.

"Aku seorang mage di Dark Beat guild. Dan ya aku butuh uang. Demi melunasi hutang ibuku dan membebaskanku dari pria itu." Ujar gadis itu sedih.

"Jika kau mage, mengapa kau tak menggunakan sihirmu?"

"Guid kami memang dark guild, tapi kami tak mau menyakiti orang lain. Guild kami menjadi dark guild karena kami hanya menerima misi dari penjabat tertentu. Akhir-akhir ini kami tidak mendapatkan misi" ujarnya sedih dengan isak tangis yang mulai keras.

"Siapa namamu dan berapa jewel-kah yang kau butuhkan?"

"Puriie, sekitar 55000 J" ujar puriie.

"Hey, aku bisa menyediakan 70000J, asalkan kau mau melakukan misi yang kuberikan padamu." Ujar Lisanna.

"Baik Nona. Siapa nama nona dan apa misinya?" tanya Puriie.

"Bunuh Lucy Heartphilia. Dan namaku Lisanna Strauss" ujar Lisanna.

"Atas perintah nona" ujar Puriie berlutut dihadapan Lisanna.

* * *

><p><strong>-present at Fairy Tail-<strong>

"Sudah kutemukan tempat dimana Luna disekap, Natsu."

"Thank's Levy!"

"Natsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Ujar Erza sambil menyandarkan pedangnya disebelah meja Natsu dan Levy berbincang.

"Yang jelas aku akan menuju kesana dan menyelamatkan anakku. Namun aku, butuh bantuan." Ujar Natsu sambil menatap lurus kearah pintu keluar guild.

"Kau tak usah meminta, Fairy Tail akan selalu ikut denganmu." Ujar Erza yang kemudian melipat lengannya dan tersenyum.

"Flame head, mungkin kita rival abadi, namun demi Luna, aku akan menjadi partnermu." Ujar Gray sambil menepuk pundak Natsu.

"_Arigatou! Dommo! Nakama da!_" Ucap Natsu seraya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sudah tak usah bertele-tele. Ayo kita susun rencananya." Ujar Erza sambil membantu Natsu untuk berdiri diposisi tegak.

"Osh!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsu P.O.V-<strong>

Setelah pengaturan rencana oleh Master Mavis, aku dan Fairy Tail mulai menyerbu tempat Luna disekap.

"Natsu, aku merasa ada kekuatan sihir yang mengikutimu." Ujar master Mavis yang berlari seiringan denganku.

"Hah?" Aku bingung dan meletakan pandanganku kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik memperhatikan arah ia berlari.

"Kau, aku, bahkan kita mengenal sihir itu, Salamander." Ujarnya. Aku masih bingung dan tetap memperhatikan arahku berlari juga.

"Aku heran, kau belum mengerti juga ? Sihir ini, Lucy..." Ucapnya dengan riang. Kini aku mengembalikan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu... " Ujarku dengan lembut. Kami terus berlari dan beberapa jam kemudian, kami sampai ke menara yang dijaga oleh monster yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Puriie.

"Gray!" Ujar Erza. Gray mengangguk dan maju kearah depan dengan sergapnya.

" Ice Make! LANCER!" Semua tanah itu beku begitu pula monsternya.

"Iron fist!" Gajeel keluar dengan jurusnya memecahkan semua es dan monster yang membeku itu.

"Oke Natsu! Kau masuk dan selamatkan Luna. Kami urus yang ini saja." Ujar Erza sambil memperhatikan moster bayangan yang terus muncul.

"Yosh! Sangkyu!" Ujarku seraya menaiki tangga menuju kepuncak menara.

Saat sudah dekat, seseorang menariku dan membekapku.

"Ughp!" Erangku. Aku memperhatikan orang itu, jubah hitam dan tudung menutup tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" ujarku. Ia membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan rambut coklat bergelombangnya.

"Aku, Michelle Lobster, adik dari Lucy Heartphilia." Ujarnya menatapku lurus dan memperhatikan tangga yang akan kunaiki dari ruangan dekat tangga dia menangkapku.

"Lucy? Adik?" Aku mulai bingung dengan semua ini.

"Oh, Maaf, Bukan adik kandung, aku hanya Imitatia. Natsu-san nona Luna ada disana ruangan nomor 2 dari kiri." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Tapi, aku akan masuk bersamamu, Earl adalah seorang Imitatia juga. Akulah lawan yang pantas untuk Earl." Ujar Michelle.

"Tapi mengapa dia bisa menghapus ingatan jika ia Imitatia?" Tanyaku seraya membersihkan bagian belakang bajuku.

"Dia adalah Imitatia yang diberi mantra khusus. Namun, kelemahannya hanya satu, yaitu mengambil kalung yang ia pakai, itulah mantra khusus yang disematkan oleh tuannya." Ujar Michelle.

"Oke aku mengerti." Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Michelle berteriak kencang.

"Michelle!" Jeritku.

"Kau rupanya! Imitatia menjijikan!" Ujar Earl yang mengangkat Michelle dengan sihirnya.

"Oh lihat, ternyata si kadal lemah juga ada disini. Mau mengambil benda menjijikan itu?" ujar Earl dengan sinisnya. Aku berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyerang.

"Kau lumpuh? Mengapa kau tak menyerang?" Tanya Earl.

"Aku tak akan semudah itu menyerangmu, Imitatia brengsek!" Senyum Earl memudar, ia memandang Michelle yang memegang erat cengkaraman sihir yang ada dilehernya.

"Hmm... Jadi kau sudah memberi tahunya? Boneka busuk!" Ucap Earl melempar Michelle ke arah lantai, namun sebelum membentur tanah, Natsu telah menangkapnya.

"Natsu-san, sekarang cepatlah menemui Luna. Earl, kau dan aku saja diruangan ini." Ujar Michelle.

"Oh... Imitatia lemah ini, menantangku?" ujar Earl. Aku berlari keluar dan menuju tempat Luna. Michelle, berjuanglah!

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal P.O.V-<strong>

"Urusan kecil sepertimu, itu memuakkan. Akan kususul Salamender dalam waktu..." Kemudian Earl menunjukan kelima jarinya.

"5 menit terlalu boros untukmu. " Ujar Earl dengan senyum sinis.

"Hmmph, kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Michelle.

XXXXX

Natsu menggebrak pintu dan mendapati Puriie menggendong Luna.

"PaphPaph!" Jerit Luna dengan mulut yang tersekap dengan sihir.

"LUNA~!" Balas Natsu.

"Hmmph, kau datang juga. Baiklah anak ini sebagai sandera, dan lawan aku." Ujar Puriie sambil mengikat Luna pada sebuah tiang panjang dengan lingkaran ditengahnya.

"Tengah malam ini, semua kekuatan Luna akan terhisap dan dia akan mati oleh tiang itu. Kau punya waktu 2 jam, jika kau terlamabat... Bye Bye baby..."

"Kau~!"

Semua jurus Natsu kerahkan begitu juga dengan Puriie, hampir satu jam mereka bertarung dan hampir kehabisan kekuatan.

"Haahh... Hahh... Dark canon!" Teriak Puriie. Natsu menepisnya dengan sihirnya. Puriie sudah kehabisan tenaga dan banyak celah untuk menyerangnya.

"Flame Fist!" Ujar Natsu sambil memukul perut Puriie. Puriie kalah dan pinsan. Natsu tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"Luna!" Ujar Natsu berlari kearah putrinya dan melepaskan sihir yang mengikat Luna.

"Pa... Pa..." Luna menangis terisak dan memeluk papanya. Natsu membalas pelukan kecil putrinya itu dan turut menumpahkan air matanya.

"Luna-chan! Natsu-san!" Seseorang memanggil nama mereka.

"Michelle-nee!" Ujar Luna sambil melepas pelukannya dan berlari kearah Michelle. Michelle memeluk Luna dan menggendongnya. Michelle berbalik membelakangi Natsu dan jatuh terduduk dilantai dan masih memeluk Luna.

"Aku pikir kau tak bisa melihat Luna-chan lagi." Isak Michelle. Luna membenamkan setengah wajahnya dan melihat kearah Natsu yang tersenyum itu. Namun, sejurus kemudian, Luna berlari kearah Natsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Luna... ada apa?" tanya Natsu. Luna tidak menjawab, namun perlahan tanganna yang kecil mulai jatuh dari pinggang Natsu.

"Ups, sepertinya misiku berhasil. Anak kecil ini tak akan pernah mengganggu kita lagi,kan, Natsu?" Ujar seseorang dengan membawa pisau yang telah dinodai oleh darah.

"Inginnya aku membunuhmu, namun anak itu melindungimu, aku tak perlu repot lagi. Lagi pula, Earl telah dicabut mantranya oleh Imitatia wanita jalang itu. Hmm... Natsu, kini tinggal kau dan aku." Ujarnya Michelle terbelalak melihat orang itu. Natsu berbalik dan mendapati Luna memegangi dada kanannya yang mengalirkan darah.

"Luna!" Jerit Natsu yang segera memeluk Luna. Ia mengadah menatap orang itu. Ia tak percaya dan membelalakan matanya.

"Surprise." Ujar orang itu dengan menunjukan pisaunya yang masih dialiri darah segar itu.

"Li... Li... Lisanna?!"

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>


	10. Clock Reverse

**Chapter 10, wow hello udah 4-5 bulanan palin -_-. Yah begitulah yang namanya sekolah dan tugas menumpuk itu lumrah. Belum lagi harus kerja kelompok yang -_- ya... gitu. Nah berhubung para review-ers sudah nggak sabar, maka. Memories of You **_**chappy**_** 10!**

**Disclaimer by Bhion. All of Fairy Tail stuff is Mashima Hiro-sensei.**

**Maaf curhat #Semplak!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Li...Lisanna?!" Mata Natsu terbelalak. Lisanna masih tersenyum dengan evil smirk-nya.

"Natsu-kun, dengan matinya...uh... benda menjijikan ini, kau akan menjadi milikku." Ujar Lisanna melangkahi tubuh mungil Luna. Natsu ingin segera memukul Lisanna, namun.

"Stone!" Ucap Lisanna membekukan tubuh Natsu dengan mantra sihirnya.

"Natsu, harusnya kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, jauh sebelum adanya wanita jalang berambut blonde itu..." Lisanna mendekatkan wajah Natsu kearahnya dan kemudian menciumnya. Natsu ingin melepas dirinya namun sihir itu masih mencengkram tubuhnya. Ia pasrah, namun...

"Rose BLOCK!"

**DUAAAAASH!**

"Rose Rope!" Seakar duri menarik tubuh Natsu.

"Michelle?!"

"Natsu-nii, aku ada bersamamu. Luna-chan sudah ku amankan. _Meruto_!"

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Natsu bisa bergerak. Lisanna mundur kebelakang dan kemudian cahaya bulan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menunjukan metamorfosaku, Natsu..." ucap Lisanna.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Natsu dengan nada geram sekaligus terkejut.

"The whisper of great devil, Lucifer!" Sekumpulan bulu angsa hitam membalut tubuh Lisanna, ia masuk kedalam lingkaran bulu itu dan seketika itu pula semua berubah. Rambutnya menjadi hitam legam dan bersayap hitam. Matanya menjadi merah menyala bak iblis dari neraka.

"Lilith..." bisiknya. Kemudian munculah pedang hitam yang panjang bergagang tulang.

"Bersiaplah Natsu..." Ucapnya.

"Tidak kau bersiaplah!" di wajahnya muncul sisik naga. Dan...

"Beat the greatest lord, Dragneel."

"Natsu-nii! Ga—gawat segelnya terlepas. Aku... kyaah~!" Michelle terlempar cukup jauh karena terkena angin metamorfosa dari Natsu.

"Hanya Lucy-nee... Lucy-nee, aku harap kau ada disini..." Michelle mejamkan matanya.

"METROIA!" suara teriakan khas dari anak kecil itu membuat Michelle menolehkan kepalanya.

"Luna-chan?!"

"Uh! Meleset! Eh, Michelle-nee, _genki_?" ucapnya enteng. Michelle lantas memeluknya.

"Luna! Bukannya kau terluka?!"

"Mama, Mama ada disini..."ucapnya dengan riang. Michelle kembali membelalakan matanya dan melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Lucy-nee..."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku kehilangan kesadaranku aku tak sadar apa yang aku lakukan yang kutahu aku menyerang Lisanna dengan bertubi-tubi. Kami bertarung dengan sengit. Namun saat aku mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku, pedang yang dipegang oleh Lisanna menembus jantungku.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" erangku panjang. Aku jatuh terduduk dan memegangi dada kiriku. Hingga...

"Natsu..." kelembutan dan kesadaran yang aku rindu dan yang sangat familiar dengan indera perasaku.

Sekejap itu semua hilang. Aku menata padanganku yang kabur itu. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada Lisanna. Ia terlepas dari bayangan hitam karena ada sesuatu yang menariknya keluar dari benda itu. Ia menangis, namun sesosok yang kukenal dan kukenang memeluknya.

"Daijoubu, Lisanna..." ucapnya. Ia seakan tak menyimpan sedikitpun dendam kepada wanita itu.

"Your darkness has been sealed by me..." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Lucy..." erangku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Lu—Lucy?!" Lisanna tersenta saat mengetahui siapa yang memeluk dirinya. Lucy masih memeluk Lisanna dan melihat kearah belakangnya.

"Tak kusangka, sihir Lilith masih digunakan. Tenanglah, aku sudah menguncinya."

"Lepaskan aku wanita jalang! Kau menji—"

"Lisanna, tenanglah. Tenang semua sudah berakhir." Ujarnya memenangkan Lisanna yang masih syok itu.

"Lu—Lucy..." Natsu berjalan gontai kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu... ada apa denganmu?!"

"Lucy..."

"Natsu ada ap—"

"LUCY!" Sentakan itu membuat Lucy terdiam. Natsu memeluknya semakin erat. Membenamkan mukanya di bahu kiri Lucy. Memeluknya semakin erat dan kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Tinggalah..."

"Natsu, kau tahu, aku tak bisa... meskipun aku berdoa pada Kami-sama, aku tetap tak bisa..."

"Tinggalah denganku dan Luna. Lucy... Lucy..." Ucap Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lucy kemudian melirik kearah Lisanna dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu.

"Lisanna..."

"Iya, Lucy?" Lucy menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan kearah Natsu. Menggengam tangan kanannya yang besar. Kemudian mengenggam tangan kiri Lisanna. Dan menyatukannya.

"Natsu... Lisanna... kuharap kalian berdua bahagia. Aku harus pergi." Lucy tersenyum kearah Natsu.

"Jagalah Luna..." lalu kemudian Lucy menghilang secara perlahan.

"Tidak...Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu menggapai-gapai bayangan Lucy, namun yang tertankap adalah angin.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" Luna berlari menuju mamanya,namun ia telambat. Sesorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya menghilang...

"Ma...Papa!" Luna memeluk betis ayahnya. Luna menangis. Ayahnya langsung memeluknya. Mereka berdua menangis. Lisanna hanya terdiam melihat itu semua. Selama ini dia salah menilai Lucy dan Luna. Mereka memiliki hati yang lembut. Tak seperti dirinya. Yang ia bisa saat ini adalah ikut menangis.

"Luna..." Panggil Michelle. Luna kemudian berlari menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

"Luna, kau ingin papa dan mamamu bersama lagi?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan polos gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu mau bantu Michelle-nee?"

"Ung..." balasnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Luna-chan... kita akan melakukan, Time Reverse... dengan sihirku dan sihir metroiamu.."

"Michelle kau gila atau apa?! Kau akan membunuh Luna!" Bentak Natsu. Michelle hanya memandangnya dingin.

"Percayalah..." pandangan Michelle melembut.

"Luna, fokuskan semua sihirmu ketelapak tanganku." Perintahnya. Luna mengikutinya dan meletakan tepalak tangan kecilnya diatas ke telapak tangan Michelle.

"Rose... Reserve..." bisik Michelle. Seketika itu juga dirinya bersinar.

"Me...Metroia..." ucap Luna. Tubuh Luna juga bersinar.

"CLOCK,RESERVE!" Cahaya tubuh Michelle dan Luna kemudian bersatu.

"Saatnya mengembalikan semua, Natsu-nii, Lisanna-san..."

"Michelle! Luna!" teriak Natsu.

"PAPA! LUNA SAYANG PAPA!" Ucap Luna dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Lu—Luna! PAPA SAYANG—" belum sempat semua itu terucap, Natsu telah jatuh dalam kegelapan. Yang ia ingat hanya saat Luna berkata bahwa ia menyayangi dirinya. Sisanya... ia melupakannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

"Dia sudah sadar?" samar-samar kudengar suara orang. Aku membuka mataku. Aku tak mengenali mereka.

"Si...siapa kalian?" Ujarku.

"Astaga dia benar-benar hilang ingatan!" ujar seorang berambut biru dengan bandana kuning dikepalanya.

"Sialan Earl! Ia sudah menghapus ingatan Flame head!"

"Gray-sama, tenanglah. Erza—"

Saat gadis berambut biru terurai itu menyebut nama Erza, tubuhku secara otomatis berdiri dan berlari keluar hingga...

"NATSU! Aku ingat aku?!" wanita berambut silver memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Aku melepas pelukannya.

"Kau—"

"Lisanna! Tunanganmu!" ujarnya. Entah mengapa aku tahu itu bohong. Aku melewatinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Natsu! Perca—"

"Maaf, hatiku tak ada untukmu, Lisanna, aku tak begitu mengingatmu namun, ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku untuk pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harusnya kulindungi... ada sesuatu..."

Lisanna tersentak, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Melihat kesungguhanmu, aku sangat yakin, kau mencintainya,Natsu. Pergilah... " Lisanna tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Maaf..." ucapku.

"Tak apa, sampai kapanpun aku tak mampu menggantikan dia. Dia telah menjadi pengganti, bukan, dia special."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya kemudian berlari. Aku percaya pada kaki yang membawaku pergi. Hingga aku tiba di stasiun. Aku mencari apa yang aku cari namun aku tak tahu apa. Aku merasa seakan semuanya berputar tak karuan. Aku bingung. Siapa, apa, yang aku cari ini?

_[Seluruh penumpang untuk ke Hosenka, diharap menaiki kereta di jalur 4, terima kasih]_

**DZING!**

Aku mengingat sesuatu. Seuatu yang ingin ku katakan, cepatlah! Cepatlah! Cepatlah! Katakanlah bodoh! Bodoh! Katakana cepatlah! Cepat—

"Lu... LUUUCCCYYYY!" Semua orang melirikku. Aku... menyebut namanya. Wanita yang telah kusakiti. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Tak ada yang muncul. Aku kecewa. Hingga...

"Natsu..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, 2 chapters to go. Chappy terakhir and Bonus Chappy. so stay tune on me and RnR if you mind ;P<strong>

**Regard, BHION**

**N.B : STAY TUNE ! **

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUUUUUYYYYSSS! :***


	11. We're the Perfect Couple

**Hello, yah lagi-lagi aku telat update. Aku ada masalah dengan kegiatan Jurnalistik, jadi sering tertunda begitu. Nah sekarang ayo kita **_**THE END**_**-kan cerita ini :D . Yah masih ada bonus chapter sih, Cuma mari kita **_**TheEnd**_**-kan saja dulu ****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: We're Perfect Couple <strong>

.

.

"Natsu..." Mendengar itu Natsu membalikan badannya dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Natsu kau sudah selesai dengan misimu?" wanita berambut hijau itu terlihat khawatir dengan tingkahnya. Begitu pula dengan lelaki yang ada disampingnya.

"Umm... Ya." Jawabnya dengan sedikit berpikir alasan apa yang akan diucapnya.

"Bisca, ayo kita pulang. Mungkin Natsu ada urusan disini, kasihan Asuka menunggu kita..." ucap Alzack sambil menggandeng tangan Bisca.

"Eh... Baik, tapi..." Bisca kemudian membisikan sesuatu kearah Alzack.

"Mungkinkah Natsu kemari untuk mengejar Lucy?"

"Eh? Um... Ada benarnya juga sih. Entahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas. NATSU! OSAKINI!" Ucap Alzack yang kemudian menggelanggan pergi bersam Bisca meinggalkan stasiun. Natsu masih terdiam dan membiarkan aliran orang melangkahinya, melewatinya, atau terkadang membiarkan orang yang sedang terburu-buru menabraknya dan hanya memasang ekspresi super datar.

"Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku terduduk dibangku tunggu didekat ruang kepala stasiun. Aku melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Mereka terasa hidup dan... penuh. Penuh dalam artian ada seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka menunggu atau bahkan yang mereka tunggu.

"Apa maksudnya terlambat?" Aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang sedang marah pada kondektur. Mungkin ia tertinggal kereta atau semacamnya.

"Ada perbaikan di rel utama dan penggantian jadwal menuju Hosenka. Tadi pagi ada kecelakaan di jalur 5." Jelas kondektur itu.

"Ah baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku bisa mendengarnya berdengus kesal namun tetap menahan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya 1 atau 2 jam lagi aku bisa berangkat ke Hosenka." Ujarnya.

"Tentu, kami pastikan nona..." ujar Kondektur itu. Kerumunan orang didepanku sedikit terburai meninggalkan secelah besar untuk melihat suara perempuan yang kudengar itu tadi. Aku membelalakan mata. Berambut pirang, bermata coklat caramel, wajahnya dan semuannya aku mengenalnya. Dia...

"Lucy..." Sahutku sambil berdiri dari tempat aku duduk. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, ekspresi terkejut terlihat dari air mukanya.

"Na—Na—Natsu... bukannya kau sedang sakit? Mengapa kau kesini?" Tanyannya mendekatiku. Aku diam saja.

"Natsu, kau sakit? Sebelah mana yang sakit?" Ia semakin dekat denganku dan akhirnya ia menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya kepipiku.

"Natsu... bicaralah." Ia menatapku dalam. Aku masih saja diam dan tak mampu untuk menatapnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan sentuhannya itu.

"Oh, mungkin kau sedang tak ingin bicara padaku, oke, aku pergi dulu, osa—"

"Tu—Tu—tunggu... Lucy..." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian aku menatap wajahnya dan melihatnya heran akan sikapku.

"Iya?"

"Luce..."

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

**GREB!**

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Jangan pergi... jangan pergi! Lucy! Lucy!" Ujarku. Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Na..."

"JANGAN MENJAWAB!" Aku yakin saat ini dia membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, semuanya aku tahu, aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Kau pergi selamanya, kau hilang dariku, hangat tubuhmu hilang dari indera perabaku, aku tak mau menikmati dinginnya tubuhmu yang akan hilang saat matahari mulai meredup"

"Natsu!"

"Kubilang jangan menjawabnya! Aku tak mau semua itu terjadi, aku tak mau Luna kehilangan kau, aku tak mau melihat senyuman di bibirnya pudar"

"Na—"

"Lucy tinggalah! TINGGAL!"

**PLAK!**

Lucy menamparku dengan kerasnya, namun aku tak melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya yang mungil dariku.

"Tenanglah, apa yang barusan kau katakana? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Lucy... Aku..." aku berjongok hingga menyamai tinggi perutnya. Meletakan telapak tanganku diatas perutnya yang sudah sedikit kelihatan membuncit itu dan kemudian aku berdiam diri sesaat, begitu pula Lucy.

**DEG!**

Aku merasakan detak jantung diarea itu. Aku merasakannya. Luna. Ini Luna.

"Natsu, maaf aku tak memberi tahumu soal—" Aku berdiri dengan cepat, mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Nafas kami bertabrakan, rambut kami saling bertaut.

"Arigatou..." ujarku setelah melepas ciumanku. Kemudian kupeluk dia sekali lagi. Aku merasa baju bagian pundakku basah. Ia menangis.

"Lucy, kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan menangis untuk kesekian kalinya." Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kristal itu jatuh dari matanya dengan bebas.

"Ti—tidak Natsu, aku hanya bahagia. Aku... aku..."

"I Love you Luce..." Ujarku memotong perkataannya. Ia memandangku dengan raut bahagianya dan air matanya yang indah.

"Natsu, I Love you too."

Aku mendekatkan diriku dan menciumnya lagi. Saat kami melepaskan ciuman kami...

"Hey Natsu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan Luna? Anak kita?"

"Aha... Itu... umm... maaf aku melupakannya."

"Tak apa, mungkin masa depan memang tak untuk diketahui. " ujanya tersenyum memandangku dan aku melihat senyuman yang selalu kurindu. Apakah benar masa depan memang tak untuk diketahui? Jadi yang kualami selama ini adalah... mimpi?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"See, Puriie. Luna Dragneel telah menepati janjinya kan?"

"Hmm... kau benar Earl. Beruntung sekali aku menghidupkanmu kembali."

"Eh apa maksudmu?!" Earl memandang Puriie dengan geramnya. Namun Puriie hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik kerah jubah Earl. Dan...

**CUP!**

"Kau harus merubah sifat pervert-mu Earl." Earl hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Puriie.

"Bilang kalau kau cemburu padaku."

"E—E—Enak saja kalau ngomong!"

Natsu berjalan menggandeng tangan Lucy. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Langit senja menjadi background termanis yang pernah mereka lihat kala itu. Menunggu untuk masa depan yang penuh kejutan.

** OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Memories of You akhirnya selesai. Bonus Chapter akan segera update.**

** Sesuai janjiku kan? Ini happy ending. Walaupun dikit dan pendek. TToTT**

** Natsu akhirnya bersama dengan Lucy. Menunggu kelahiran Luna. **

**#tepuktangan #plok. **

**Nah di bonus chapter itu aku kan bercerita sedikit tentang hubungan antara Natsu dan Luna yang tak pernah kalian jumpai di chapter-chapter lalu. Yah hampir sama sih, Cuma ini kan Luna sudah ketemu sama Papanya sejak dari mbrojol sampe berumur tahuanan lah.**

** Yah ditunggu saja.**

**RnR maybe ;)**

**BHION **


End file.
